2 Can Change Everything
by Kstarrox
Summary: Cammie's life is going perfectly until 2 people show up and change it. Is it for the better of the worse, though? Relationships are tested, secrets are revealed and lives are changed. No spies.
1. Chapter 1

Cammie's POV

Hi, my name is Cameor Morgan, but peoole call me Cammie. I have dishwater blonde hair, I'm not too tall, too short, too chubby, too thin, or too anything. I'm 16 and I go to Gallagher High School.

My best friends in the whole entire world go here. Rebecca Baxter is my bestest friend, but she goes by Bex and if you call her Rebecca, she'll put you in the hospital. She's basically looks like an Egyptian godess. She's super athletic and is super loyal.

Next, would be Liz Sutton. She is a genius! I'm not even exaggerating. She's probably smarter than all the teachers. Liz has blonde hair, blue eyes and is seriously skinny. She's also an excellent gymnast, but is super clumsy off the stage.

Now, Macey McHenry is the fashion godess. She has beautiful black hair, long legs, tan skin, and looks like she should be on the cover of Vouge. Macey is our boy expert. She basically knows everything about them.

* * *

><p><em>Beep! Beep! Beep! <em>I hate my alarm! I hate mornings! I groggily get out of bed and take a shower. I dry off and look at my closet! Hmmm, what would Macey make me wear? I take out blue pencil pencil skirt and a white shirt with a blue heart on it. I hear a buzz and look at my phone. **Hey Gallagher Girl, hurry up. I'm picking you up in ten minutes. BTW, my mom said I have to bring Kira. **My boyfriend Zach, always drives me to school. He's the star quarterback and has amazing jet black hair with emerald green eyes. His family is super wealthy, but it doesn't go to their heads. His sister Kira goes to our school, but I never see her, and even when I go to their house she's never there. It's weird, but whatever.

I run downstairs and say hi to my mom. My dad died when I was younger, so I just live with my mom. The funny thing is that when my dad died I got pretty quickly. Everyone expected me to be a mess, but I know that he's in a better place and he's always watching over me. I grab some orange juice and yogurt. "So Cammie, is Zach picking you up today?" My mom asks.

"Yeah, and he's bringing his sister Kira. I can't wait to meet her." I say and my mom smiles.

"Her mother says she's extremely smart and athletic. Maybe you two can be friends." She responds and we hear a car honking. "I have a strange feeling that Zach and Kira are here."

"I have strange feeling, too. See you later, mom." I say while walking out the door. Zach opens the door for me and kisses my cheek,"Good morning, Lady Cameron. How are you?" He asks with a fake British accent.

"I'm very well. How are you, Sir Zachary?" I respond back with a horrible British accent.

"Well, I'm annoyed I have to take 'this' to school." He points to something in the back. It's a girl with dark red hair tied in a ponytail, emerald green eyes, and pale skin. She looks about 5'7.

"Hi, I'm Cammie. I'm guessing your Kira?" I say with a bright smile. She just looks at me with a death glare.

"Kira, be nice or you can walk to school." Zach tells her and she rolls her eyes.

"I'm perfectly fine with walking, and yes I am Kira." Kira responds.

"I really like your outfit. The shirt looks cool." I say and her outfit really is cool. She's wearing a white shirt with a silhouette of a girl and three dragons on the front, a camo vest, ripped blue jeans, camo converse and a beanie.

"The shirt is a Game of Thrones reference. Daenerys Targaryen is super bad ass with her dragons.

"Daenerys Targaryen?" I ask.

"It's this character on a show she watches. I think it's called Games of Thrones. It's pretty stupid. The theme song is the only good thing about it." Zach answers while sipping on his energy drink.

"GoT is the best show ever! It's better than watching you chase a ball around like a dog."

"Whatever, just be at the game, okay? I have to drive you home since mom and dad can't."

"As much as I would hate to, I can't. I'm staying school to help my teacher. He's gonna drive me home."

"Wait, who's this teacher?" Zach asks all protectively.

"His name is Grant Yates. He's my English teacher and I have him third period."

"Why is he taking you home? Can't you just wait 'til after the game?" I ask and she rolls her eyes.

"He's not going to rape me or anything. Mr. Yates is totally fine. I'm a black belt. If he tries anything, just break his bones." Kira responds assuringly.

"Fine, just don't get hurt, Kira." Zach says and pulls into a parking spot.

"Whatever." Kira shouts while walking away from the car. Zach sighs and runs his hand through hair. "I swear, one of these days that girl is gonna get hurt."

"Aww, Zachy. You're being all protective. It's so cute." I say and kiss him. "Come on, I gotta put some stuff away in my locker." I drag him out the car and to my locker.

"Hey Cammie. How's it going?" Bex asks. Bex, Liz, Macey, and I's locker are all in the same row. It's super cool.

"The usual. Hey, do any of you know Kira Goode?" I ask.

"Zach's sister? Yeah, we have a lot of classes together." Liz says while pulling down her shirt.

"I know her, too. She's weird. She never wears makeup and hates everyone. I wouldn't be surprised if she had no friends." Macey adds.

"Yeah, but she's amazing at writing. I've heard her poems and stories since we're in a writing collective together. " Liz says.

"Oh, maybe we should join the collective." I say and Liz frowns.

"Sorry, but it's invite only and you have to be in Mr. Yates class."

"Well, I wouldn't want to be in it. I hate writing. It sucks." Bex says and slams her locker closed.

"You seriously have a problem with slamming your locker ." I say and she sticks her tongue out at me.

"Excuse me, but did one of you say you had Mr. Yates for English?" I turn around and see a boy with blonde hair, blue eyes, a cute smile and a British accent.

"Oh, yeah um I do." Liz says nervously.

"That's great. I'm Jake by the way. I have him third period and that's in a few minutes." He says while still smiling.

"Oh, are you new here?" I ask and he smiles even wider.

"No, I just got transferred to his class. I'm really excited since I'm going to be in his collective."

"Oh my God, me too. I'm Liz by the way. What are you skilled in?" Liz asks.

"Theater, I love writing and performing. It's my passion next to designing fashion." Jake responds.

"You're gay aren't you?" Macey asks.

"Macey, that's so rude. I'm super sorry and my name is Cammie." I say.

"Nah, it's fine. I'm actually bi. So, I like guys and gals. Does that bother any of you?" He asks.

"No, it's fine. We don't discriminate here. I'm Bex." Bex says to him.

"That's great. Maybe we all can be friends."

"Totally." I say and they nod in agreement.

"Great, Liz are we off to Mr. Yates?"

"Oh, yeah totally. Bye girls." Liz and Jake walk off.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey Party Peeps, I've never written anything like this, so please leave critiques in the review section. Leave also any suggestions for further chapters. Thank you all and please keep reading.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Kira's P.O.V

Ugh! God, Zachary and Cameron are annoying! Cameron's acting like wants to be friends with me, but we all know she's just doing it for Zachary. Zachary was so wrong for dissing GoT. It's the best show ever! Oh, whatever. I gotta get to class. Mr. Yates is waiting. I walk into class and find no one around. "Hello? Mr. Yates?" I ask and no one responds. I put my books under my desk and look out the window. It's so beautiful today. I should write a poem about it. I love writing poetry and stories. It brings me joy. I'm focused in my writing until a pair of arms circle my waist. "How's my favorite student?" I jump up and turn to see Mr. Yates. His brown hair looks as sharp as usual, his olive skin is smooth, and his hypnotizing chestnut eyes look straight at me.

"Mr. Yates, you scared me." I say and he laughs.

"I'm sorry Kira, but please call me Grant."

"Okay, Grant. I've never called a teacher by their first name."

"Well I'm a special teacher." I laugh when he says it.

"Anyway, how is my favorite student feeling?"

"I'm a little mad, but otherwise I'm fine."

"What's got you mad?"

"Well,-" I get cut off by the bell.

"Let's talk when you come after school." He says and greets the class. I sit down and notice a new person walking with Liz. I immediately recognize him as my best friend Jake. Ours eyes meet and he gives me one of those signature Jake smiles. They're all warm and full of joy. "Hey, Jakey Jake." I say and he sits next to me.

"What's up, Kiralicious?" He says and we do our secret handshake. We've had it since we were 6.

"The usual. Hating my miserable life and the people in it."

"You hate me? Kira, I'm appalled." Jake says dramaticly.

"Shut it, Drama King. Hey Liz, did you decide what to do for your character bio? I finished mine. We need them for collective tomorrow." I ask and she looks shocked.

"Oh, um yeah. I finished it." She says and class comes to start. "So class, we have a transfer from another class. I would for him to stand up and teach us about himself." Mr. Yates says and Jake stands up.

"Hi, my name is Jake Bond. I like acting, designing clothes, and writing plays. My favorite color is blue and my favorite tv show is Doctor Who. To answer all questions about my sexuality, I'm bi. Thank you very much for listening." Jake takes a bow and sits down.

"Good job, Drama King. I give that performance a 4.9 out of 5. You forgot to mention me, so I'm deducting .1 of a point."

"I thinks that's the highest rating you ever gave me. Thank you."

"Now students, would anyone like to share their ode from yesterday?" Mr. Yates asks and no one raises their hand. He walks around and stops at my desk. "Would anyone like to share?" This time he looks straight in my eye and asks.

"I'd like too." I say and he smiles.

"Get up there then." I walk to the podium in the front and everyone is staring at me. I don't have a fear of public speaking. It's just creepy with everyone watching me. They usually never pay attention.

"This is my Ode to Death.

When death is near

It sometimes fear

Some weep and hide

Others' arms are opened wide

No matter where you are

Virginia or a far

There's one thing you should say

When death comes your way" I stop and everyone just stares at me. "Well, what is it?" A random guy asks.

I smirk and say, "Not today."** (Review if you got the reference) **After a moment of silence, they start snapping.

"Nice work, Miss Kira. Very well done. Who's next?" After that, class goes by in a flash.

Class ends and Jake and I walk out together. "So, wanna walk to lunch together?" Jake asks.

"Sure, meet me at my locker and we'll walk together. See you later." We walk apart. Off to my other classes that I'll probably be super bored in again. Ap classes aren't very fun.

* * *

><p>Lunchtime<p>

* * *

><p>I'm leaning on my locker and Jake runs up to me. "Hey Kira, are you ready to enjoy some fine dining?" He asks and I nod. We link our arms and walk down to lunch. We walk in and it's crowded as usual. "Fancy fish sticks or a juicy burger?"<p>

"I would prefer a juicy burger and French fries." I say and get in line. Once we get our food, we search for a table. "Jake, Kira over here!" Zachary's friend Grant calls us over there. I see Cameron, Rebecca, Macey, Liz, Zachary, Grant, Jonas, and Preston. "No way, I am not going over there." I say and Jake outs on his puppy dog face.

"Come on, Kira. They're not that bad. You'll like them. I also promised to sit with them. Please?" Jake begs.

"Fine, but you owe me." I finally give in. We walk over and sit down.

"Hey Kira, you're ode was really good." Liz says.

"Oh, you wrote a ode? Can we hear?" Cameron asks. I look over at Jake and he shakes his head. It means they won't like it.

"Sorry, but I left it in my locker and I don't have it memorized." I apologize and I notice Macey looking extremely hard at my outfit. "Is their something wrong?" I ask and she frowns.

"That outfit is extremely boyish and doesn't show off your figure. Your shoes look all raggedy. Your hair also looks a mess." Macey critiques. Does she honestly think I care? I like my outfit and that's all that matters.

"Well, I love my outfit and that's all that matters, and if you'd like me to defend my choices ask Jake because he's a fashion genius." I say and she frowns again.

"Well Miss Macey, Kira is rocking the dark red and green. Her colors look great with her hair. The vest totally matches her shirt and shoes. Kira's outfit is totally fine since it lets you know she's a tomboy, but doesn't make her feel uncomfortable about her figure. She doesn't feel like she lacks anything or has too much of something. Up top." We high five and Macey looks shocked. That look of shock turns into a smile.

"Oh, I like you, Jake." She says.

"Who doesn't? I'm extremely likable." Jake responds. I roll my eyes and finish my burger.

"So, who's going to the Masquerade Ball?" Zachary asks. They all say yes except for me and Jake.

"Jake and Kira, you two aren't going?" Cameron asks.

"Actually, we are. I'm designing and creating our outfits." Jake says.

"Really? You are?" I ask.

"Yes, since I owe you."

"So, who's taking you?" Bex asks. I never thought of going with anyone as a date. I was going to go with Jake.

"There's this guy I wanna ask, but I'm a little scared to just like how Kira is afraid to ask Nick." Jake answers and I punch him.

"I don't have a crush on Nick. Stop thinking that!" I say and he smirks. I admit I have a little crush on him, but he's a Junior and I'm a Sophomore. He probably doesn't even know I exist. Nick is just amazing. I mean he's a bad boy, but is really smart and caring. He loves helping animals and reads books that aren't about zombies or aliens. I loves zombies and aliens, but I wanna read a book that has value.

"C'mon Kira, it's all over your face. Every time you see him, you can't help, but stare." Jake continues.

"Aww, my baby sister has a crush." Zachary teases and I roll my eyes.

"If you don't have a crush, ask him to the dance. If he says yes or no, then you'll be totally fine. Hey Nick, come here for a sec!" Macey calls him over and I see his dark shaggy hair, warm brown eyes, leather jacket and ripped jeans.

"What do you guys want?" Nick asks with his smooth voice. Gosh! I sound like Tina!

"Would you like to go to the ball with me?" I ask and he looks over to me. He looks me up and down.

"I've met you before. You're in Mr. Yates class. I have him 4th period. Yes, I'll go to the ball with you, Kira. I like your style. See you later." He walks off and the girls and Jake squeal.

"OMG, you're going to the dance with Nick. Isn't that great?" Cammie says and I sink down in my seat.

"I guess. Anyway, I have to go. Jake and I need to talk, privately." I answer and drag Jake away.

* * *

><p>After School<p>

* * *

><p>"Hey, Mr. Yates. I mean hi, Grant." I walk into the class room to see Mr. Yates on the couch.<p>

"Kira, please sit. Also, can you shut the door? Wouldn't want anyone else hearing your problems." He says and I close the door, walk over, and sit next to him. "So, what's wrong?"

"I just hate my brother and my parents. My parents like him more than me. They'll do anything for him, but when it comes to me they hardly pay attention. I wish people would also see me as my own person not just Zach's little sister. I feel like no one thinks I'm special or cares for me." I confess and he looks at me.

"Well, I think you're special. I think your beautiful, amazing, and smart. I also care for you a lot and I love you." He says and puts his arms around my waist and back. I can't help, but stare into his chestnut eyes. He leans in and kisses me. I can't help, but kiss him back. His lips feel so soft. He lays me down and kisses me harder and more passionately.

He takes off my vest and starts to take off my shirt. "Wait, I don't think I'm ready for this." I say and he smiles.

"Kira, I know you're ready for this. Stop worrying. You're so mature." He whispers on my neck. I nod my head and he continues to take my shirt off. He moves down to my jeans and takes them off. He takes his clothes off and asks me a very important question. "Are you ready?"

"Yes."

* * *

><p><strong>Hey Party Peeps! This chapter was pretty intense! Mr. Yates is 30 for those who wonder. Please leave any suggestions or reviews! <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

Zach's POV

Kira's been acting weird lately. I mean even weirder than usual. She's always smiling and laughing. She actually trying to make friends with the girls. Kira's sitting with us and she's having a conversation. This is just so weird!

Anyway, everyone arguing about whether Jake should ask or let the guy ask him. "I'm just saying Jake you should ask. I mean he's a senior. He probably doesn't really know you. So, you have to step up and ask." Grant argues and Cammie scoffs.

"No, you should wait and have him ask you. I mean he totally likes you and he's going to ask. You just have to wait and send subtle hints." Cammie tells him. They all keep arguing until Kira whistles.

"Guys! Shut up! Eric's coming over. I don't think he'll want to hear arguing about who should ask who." Kira says and I look over to where she's staring. Eric's light blonde hair, grey eyes, pale skin, and a lot of muscle.

"Um, you're Jake right?" He asks and Jake nods with a blush. "I'm Eric and I wanna know if you'd like to go to the ball with me and go out with me?"

"Um, yeah totally." He says with even more of a blush.

"Ok, I'll meet you at the computer lab after school. We can get frozen yogurt. Okay?"

"Okay."

"See you later." Eric walks off and Jake has a meltdown.

"Oh my God! I'm going out with Eric. This is awesome! I'm so happy! Wait, but how did he know me and why did he ask me? Kira, did you do something?"

"I might have. I have a lot of connections." She responds and Jake gives her a bone crushing hug.

"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you! I love you!"

"I know, just stop hugging me. I don't wanna die right now. Anyway, I gotta go. I have to meet someone for a project. See you guys later."

* * *

><p>Kira's POV<p>

I just left lunch and I'm heading to the supply closet to meet Mr. Yates. I can't believe we have a relationship together. I thought it was a one time thing, but he wants to keep doing it! I'm so in love with him. He's perfect! I walk in and a strong pair of hands pull me into a kiss. "Hey Kira, how's my beautiful angel?" Mr. Yates says in my ear.

"Great, Mr. Yates." I say and he presses me to the wall.

"Hey, what did I at about calling me Mr. Yates?"

"Only call you that during class or around people. I'm sorry." I apologize and he moves his mouth to my neck.

"It's fine just don't do it again or I might have to punish you."

"What do you mean?" I ask and he smirks.

"Well, I might tickle you until I feel like stopping because we all know how ticklish you are or deduct a few points from your grade or I might even do some sexual punishments."

"You're joking, right?" I say and he gives me a serious look.

"Oh Kira, do I look like I'm joking?"

"No, sir. Sorry about thinking you were."

"It's alright, Angel. Now, let's get back to kissing." He presses his lips to mine and we kiss passionately. I let his hands wander to wherever they want. Mr. Yates loves to make me feel great. He stops kissing and looks at me. "Kira, you're going to the ball, right?" He asks and I nod.

"You'll be going with Nick, right?" I nod again. "Kira, you can't date Nick and still be with me."

"Why not?" I ask.

"You'll be hanging with me a lot and he'll get suspicious when you aren't spending a lot of time with him. So, it's either me or him." I like Nick, but I love Mr. Yates more. I mean how do I even know what Nick's like? I don't want to give up Mr. Yates, so I guess Nick can just wait.

"I wanna be with you, Grant. Who cares about Nick? I love you." I say and he smiles.

"That's what I like hearing, Angel. I love you, too. Now, how about we continue this at my apartment tonight. We'll have some fun."

"Okay, see you at class, later."

"Leave now and I'll leave a few seconds after you. Bye Angel." I walk out and can't help, but sigh. Mr. Yates is so awesome!

* * *

><p>Jake's POV<p>

I can't believe Eric asked me out! This is so awesome! I can't believe he even knows me. How did Kira get him to ask me? She's so great!

I'm walking in the computer lab, and I see him. He's on a Mac doing something, but I can't tell. Eric looks up and smiles. I walk over and he says, "Hey Jake, what's up?"

"I'm a little nervous. I never thought I'd get to go on a date with you." I say and he puts his arm around shoulder.

"Well, don't be. This date will be totally great. I like you, Jake. Your friend Kira is really good at making you look good. Let me just finish this project and we can go." He says and I sit next to him.

"What are you working on?" I ask and he shows me.

"I'm doing the technology fair, so I'm working on my project. If I win it'll be my 10th time winning. I'm trying to find some music and colors. Those aren't really my thing. They have to go with a possibility of time travel and outer space adventures."

"OMG! Colors and music are my thing! You can use the Doctor Who theme song and use TARDIS blue as your tabs' colors with a night sky as your background." I show him the colors and music.

"Jake, you're a life saver. Thank you for helping me. How can I ever thank you?"

"Oh, it's nothing, but I could use a kiss." I say and he surprisingly kisses me softly on my lips.

"If the date goes well, you'll get some more."

"Really?"

"Of course, you have some nice lips. Now, let's go and get that yogurt. I'm hungry." We walk out of the school and walk to his car. We get in and he drives to Menchie's. They have the best frozen yogurt. We walk in and I get strawberry and cheesecake yogurt with skittles, sprinkles, gummy bears, and Oreos while Eric just gets vanilla with Oreos. Eric pays and we sit down at a table. He sees my cup and says, "Dude, that's a lot of sugar. Aren't you gonna pass out or something?"

"No, I always get this. It's delicious!" I say and he smiles.

"Gosh Jake, you're so cute! You have to be my boyfriend."

"Really? That would be awesome!"

"Yeah, totally. I don't buy frozen yogurt for guys I don't like." He tries to try my yogurt, but I bat away his spoon. "Hey, I did buy it for you. I just wanna see what it tastes like. Can I please try it?"

"Fine, but don't take a lot." I say, and he takes a spoonful and makes a face.

"This is extremely sweet. Not exactly my taste. I'm the spicy kind of guy."

"Well, I'm a sweet person, so I love sweet stuff." I say and he kisses me again. This time I kiss him back.

He breaks off and says, "How about we finish this in the car?" I nod and throw away the cups. He opens his door, gets in and sits me on his lap. He kisses me and I kiss back until we can't breathe. "Jake, we're going to do this a lot. Okay?" He asks.

"Definitely."

* * *

><p><strong>Can we get 10 reviews before the next update? I'd really appreciate it. Also please leave suggestions for further chapters.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

Kira's POV

I'm in Mr. Yates's I mean Grant's apartment and God he knows how to make a girl feel good. He knows places in my body that I don't even know. Grant makes me feel amazing and I hate it when people see me naked. I still get nervous when I'm around him. "Kira, you have the body of a goddess. You're so amazing. Stop trying to hide it." Grant says while stroking my thigh. he's seen me named plenty of times, but I'm always self conscious.

"No, I'm not. Tina and Macey look like goddesses. I'm just one of the ugly cyclopses. I mean Cammie and Liz are prettier than me and people think their plain." I say and he frowns.

"Kira, you're beautiful. You're an angel. No one is as pretty as you. I mean you are gorgeous. I've heard the boys at school talk about you when you're presenting or walking. They think you're sexy and they wanna fuck you. I know you'd never let them, but still. Kira, you're my gorgeous, smart, and talented angel." Grant says and I smile.

"Really?"

"Of course, now never say that you're not pretty again. Got it?"

"Why not?" I ask and he grips me really hard. It actually kind of hurts.

"I don't like for my girlfriend to think she's ugly. So, stop thinking that okay?" Grant says and he grips harder when I don't answer.

"Um, yeah, of course." I say and he keeps his grip on me. "Um, Mr. Yates this hurts." I say and immediately regret it.

"What did you just call me?"

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to call you that, Grant. I'm super sorry." I apologize, but no matter what I can't avoid what happens next. I feel a hand collide to my face and I fall off the bed. I look up and see a really angry Mr. Yates. I start crying, and say through a sniffle, "I'm really sorry, Grant. I didn't mean to call you that."

He walks over and picks me up. "You wanna know why I hate to be called Mr. Yates? My father was called Mr. Yates and I'll never be him! So, I hate it when people call me Mr. Yates! It always reminds me of him."

"I'm sorry. I'm really sorry. I promise I'll stop calling you that. If I do, you can hit me whenever you want. I'm so sorry." I say and his face softens.

"Kira, I'm sorry. I didn't wanna hurt you. Please stop crying. I just don't want you to call me Mr. Yates. If you don't do what I say, I will hurt you again, but I don't want to. Okay?"

"Okay." I say and he lies me in bed.

"Go to sleep, my little angel." He says and covers me up.

"I need to go home. My parents and Zach will be worried."

"No they won't. They don't love you. I love you. I'm the only person who loves you, Kira. Please realize that."

"But, my parents." I say and he kisses my head.

"I'll take care of it. Just go to sleep. I'll take care of you."

"But-" He cuts me off. "Good night, Angel."

* * *

><p>In the morning<p>

* * *

><p>"Angel, wake up." I hear a voice and I wake up. I turn to see Grant in a regular tee shirt and jeans.<p>

"Why aren't you ready for school?" I ask and he laughs.

"It's Saturday, Angel. I told your parents that you were at your friend's house. They didn't really question it. So, what do you want for breakfast?"

"Um, pancakes?" I say and he claps his hands.

"Come on, let me make you pancakes." I get up and notice that I'm naked as well. I blush and he smirks. "Would you like a bathrobe, Ms. I'm so sensitive about my body?"

"Yes, please." He pulls me to himself and puts it on me. I feel like a 2 year old getting dressed by their mom. Grant picks me up bridle style and brings me to the kitchen. He sits me down on a stool amd hands me the tv remote.

"Watch whatever you want as long as it's not porn. I don't need you looking at any other dicks than mine." He jokes and I turn to my second favorite show, Degrassi. Gosh, it's so funny how Mr. Yates on Degrassi is just like Grant except that Grant isn't gay. Poor Tristan, his relationship was ruined by Maya. I feel bad for him. I would feel so mad if someone told Principal Douglas about my affair with Grant. I would hate it if he got arrested. I'll never tell anyone though. Our relationship is just too precious.

"Hey Angel, breakfast is ready." I turn around and see the most awesome pancakes ever! They're all fluffy and big. The eggs are cheesy and the bacon looks so crispy.

"These look delicious! Thank you." I finish eating and he takes our plates.

"So Angel, wanna go out or do you wanna go home?" He asks and I look at the clock.

"It's 8:23. So, my mom and dad are at work and Zachary is at football practice. Let's go out. Let me just call my mom." I say and pull out my phone. I dial her and go straight to voicemail. No surprise there. It seems like whenever I call and they're at work, they never answer, but when Zachary calls they always answers. It's like they love him more than they love me. Maybe Grant's right. Maybe they don't love and he's the only one who does.

"Let's go to the park. It's my favorite spot to write."

"Um, I don't have any clean clothes." I say and he smirks.

"My sister left a dress here and I think you might be able to fit it." Grant leaves and comes back with a green dress that I would only wear to church. I hate dresses.

"Um, I can just wear my old clothes." I say, and he comes from behind me and squeezes my shoulders.

"Why not, Angel? You'll look pretty."

"I hate dresses, so I'll just wear my old clothes."

"Angel, you have to wear the dress. I want you to." He whispers in my ear. It's a mix of sexy and scary. It's like if I don't do it, he'll hurt me and if I do, he'll kiss me.

"Okay." I try to take the dress out of his hands, but he holds it. Grant takes off the bathrobe and looks me up and down like I'm prey and he's a hunter. He slips my dress on careful to take his time and kisses me.

"Okay my little Angel, let's go to the park."


	5. Chapter 5

Zach's POV

Something is wrong with Kira! She's all nervous and shy. The most scary part is that she's dressing like a girl. Not a guy just a very girly girl. Whenever anyone questions her about it, she just avoids it. Kira's also always covering her arms and if you question it, you get a face full of avoidance. I decide to call Cammie. I mean she's a girl, so she should know what's going on. "Hey, Cammie." I say.

"Hey Zach, what's up?" She responds back.

"I have a problem."

"What is it? You can't take the girls and I to the mall, today?" I promised the girls that I'd take them to the mall.

"No, it's about Kira. She's acting weird. I mean weirder than usual."

"Well, what do you mean?"

"Kira's acting shy and nervous, she's dressing pretty girly, she's covering her arms all the time, and she's avoiding everyone."

"Well, maybe it's just a phase. I mean maybe she's trying to figure out herself. It might be a new step in her life. Maybe she could go to the mall with me and the girls." She says and hangs up. I really hope she's right. I put on some jeans and a green plaid shirt. I walk downstairs and see Kira wearing white dress with sandals and shades. "Morning. Hey, Kira." I say and she looks up slightly.

"Hi, Zach." She responds.

"Why are you wearing shades in fall?" My dad asks.

"I just like shades. No big deal." She says quietly as usual.

"How about you go to the mall with the girls, Kir. Cammie said she'd love for you to come." I say and my mom smiles.

"Kira, you should totally go. They seem like nice girls." My mom says. She always Kira to make friends and get out of her comfort zone.

"Um, okay." Kira finally says after looking at her phone. I swear the girl's addicted. I walk to my dad's truck and Kira follows. I arrive at Cammie's and all the girls pile into the car.

"Hey Zach. Hi Kira." Cammie greets and Kira gives a slight wave. She's in the very back since Macey, Bex, and Liz took the other back seat.

"What's with the shades? It's fall." Macey asks and Kira sinks down in her seat.

"I just like shades. No big deal." Kira say shockingly quietly! I can't take her being quiet and shy. It's not possible! Cammie needs to fix her!

"Ok ladies, we're here at the mall. Kira, mom said don't max out her credit card even though you probably won't. Also, I will be here at 3:00. Please be outside by then. Now, everyone get out. This truck has reached its girl capacity." I sigh. What to do for 5 hours?

Kira's POV

I can't believe I'm at the mall with these girls! I should be with Grant! He hates it when I disobey him! I had a date with him today and he's been texting me nonstop about me not coming. He gave me a black eye for being late. What would he do to me if I don't even show up? He's really scary when he's angry. I love him so much! I hate it when he's angry. He only hurts me when I disobey him, so he's not abusive. Grant is smart and I'm an idiot.

"So, where should we go first? I think we should get some dresses." Macey says and we go to Charlotte Russe. It's hard to try on dresses when you have to hide your arms. Mine are covered in bruises. I got them from Grant. He grips really hard.

I end up buying a green skater dress, a little black dress, and a purple ruffled romper. Grant likes it when I wear dresses. I love pleasing Grant. We do some more shopping until we stop for lunch. I seriously hate shopping. It's so boring. I walk to the bathroom and once I get in I feel hands grab me and pull me. I turn and see Grant. "Hey Grant, what's up?" I say and he has a face of anger. He slaps me and pushes me to the wall.

"What the fuck, Kira? We were going on a date today! Why are you at the mall with those nitwits?" He yels in my face.

"I'm sorry. It's just that my parents are suspicious about me being all secretive and they would have be even more if I hadn't said yes. Please don't be mad at me." I apologize and he punches me in my stomach. Grant slaps me and I fall to the ground. He pulls me up and kisses me. It's so passionate that I feel so much better. He puts me in his arms and hugs me.

"Kira, if you ever disobey me again, you will face so much more pain and I won't comfort you like this. You're my angel. I don't want my angel broken. I want her to be obedient and healthy. Okay, baby?"

"Okay, I promise I'll be obedient." I say and we cuddle for a while. He let's me go and kisses me. "I should get going. They might be suspicious."

"Okay, Angel. Come over tonight. We'll have a lot of fun. Also, wash up. You look horrible." Grant says and leaves. I turn to the sink and run some water. I really do look horrible. I mean I'm wearing make up and dresses. I painted my nails. What's wrong with me? I normally hate all of this stuff. Maybe it's Grant. He loves it when I wear all of this. I'm not doing this to please him. Am I? No, I guess it's a new leaf in my life. A new girlier leaf.

I walk out and walk to the table. Cammie looks up and looks shocked. "Oh my God Kira, what's wrong? You look like you've been crying and your face is all red." She says and I sit down.

"It's nothing." I say and she looks more closely at me. Oh shoot! I forget to up my glasses back on!

"Do you have a black eye? Oh my God, you do! That's the reason you wore those glasses. Where did you get it? Does Zach know?"

"Zach doesn't know and never will. I just ran into a pole. It's no big deal." I say and she gives a look of uneasiness.

"Okay, if you say so. Kira, if you have a problem just tell me. You can trust me." Yeah right. She'd just tell Zach and get him involved. All I have to trust is Grant and hopefully Jake.


	6. Chapter 6

Nick's POV

You know what's weird? Kira asked me to the dance and now whenever I'm near her she's always worried and scared. Not nervous, but scared like something will happen to her. I was just smoking a cigarette to relieve my nerves when a redhead girl came running out of the building. I notice it's Kira and stop her from running. She's crying and bleeding. "Kira, what's wrong?" I ask and she cries even more. I sit her down and cradle her in my arms. "Kira, please tell me."

"It's nothing. I just slipped and fell." She says and I frown. I tilt her face up and see a black eye, bruised lip, and cuts and scrapes. She looks like a guy threw her around. Is she in an abusive relationship? Is that why she's avoiding me?

"Kira, there's no way you look like this from falling. Tell me the truth."

"I swear. I just fell. No big deal." She says and I kiss her. Her lips feel so soft and warm. I break the kiss and say, "Whatever's going on, I'm here for you. If you need my help, just ask. Okay?"

She stares at me, shivering. Her eyes are full of tears and she's looking at me uncertainly. Kira slowly stands up and walks away, "I'm sorry, but I have to go. You shouldn't have kissed me. I'm so sorry." She runs off and I follow her. I lose her after she turns a corner. She's probably in a classroom or closet. Someone is definitely abusing Kira. I need to know who. Maybe Zach'll know. He's her brother.

* * *

><p>God, where is he? Zach should already be out of class by now. I finally see him walking out with his girlfriend Cammie, I think. "Hey Zach, can I talk to you?" I say and he frowns.<p>

"Um, could it wait? Cammie and I are going out?" He responds while pointing to her.

"It's about Kira. It's pretty important." I say and his eyes widen.

"Oh, Cammie could you wait?" He tells her.

"I actually have to tell you something too about Kira. I think it might deal with what Nick is about to say."

"Okay then, how about we go to Mr. Yates's classroom? It's he's leaving early today and I think we can talk in there." They nod and we head over. I knock on the door and after some commotion the door opens. I see Mr. Yates and he looks kinda angry. "Um Mr. Yates, can we use your classroom for a project? It's really important." I say and he looks back.

"Yes, Ms. Goode and I were just leaving. She wanted to talk to me about her English assignment and what we should get for her reward for scoring 10 100s in a row on her tests. Right, Ms. Goode?" He says and Kira walks up from behind him and nods. She looks up and turns white when she sees us.

"Hey Kir, how about you wait in the car? You could like finish homework or something." Zach says and she shakes her head.

"Mr. Yates and I are getting Italian ice. I worked really hard for those 100s. I'll meet you at home. Mr. Yates and I should probably go before my favorite Italian ice shop closes. Bye guys." She says and leaves with Mr. Yates. We walk in the room and close the door.

"So, what's up with Kira?" Zach says and I sigh.

"I think someone is abusing her." I say and he gets defensive.

"What do you mean someone is abusing!" He yells and Cammie sits him down.

"I'm with Nick. At the mall, Kira had a black eye and always wore her jacket when trying on dresses. She's also avoids talking about her scars."

"Cammie's right. I saw her running with cuts and bruises. She looked so scared and worried. It was awful." I say.

"Who could be hurting Kira? Our parents aren't, so who could?" Zach wonders aloud. I'm wondering, too. Who would do this to Kira? She's so sweet and nice. No one hates her.

"I don't know, but maybe Jake might. He's her best friend and he could watch her for us." Cammie says and we nod in agreement. I leave and walk outside to smoke. It makes me feel so much better. I'm so worried about Kira. I really hope we can figure out who's hurting Kira.

* * *

><p>Kira's POV<p>

I can't believe that those idiots believed my lie! I guess I'm a good liar. Grant grabs me and pulls me down to his car. "I guess I can forgive you for what you did since you made up that great lie. If you ever try and hit me or kiss another guy again, you'll get a visit from Mr. Belt." He wisphers in my ear. I shudder. I hate Mr. Belt. It hurts so badly when he strikes me with it. I never want to anything so bad that it happens to me again. Last time, I got hit with it was because I kept making excuses for not going out on dates with him. I missed 5 in a row. I'll admit I did deserve that beating though.

I can't believe I hit Grant, today! What as I thinking? I mean I didn't want him to kiss me, but I shouldn't have hit him. I was so wrong for doing it. It was even worse since I ran away and Nick kissed me. Grant was so mad when I told him, but luckily he didn't take his anger out on me. That would've been hell for me. We're probably just going to have some rough sex and I'll miss my curfew again. "So Angel, wanna get some Italian ice?" He says and I smile widely.

"Yeah totally!" I say and he smirks.

"Then, who's your daddy?" I love it when he does this.

"You're my daddy." I say and he kisses me.

"I love it when you say it, Angel."


	7. Chapter 7

Jake POV

I'm so happy! Eric and I are DATING! I've never been this happy! He's the best boyfriend ever! We go out on dates, we cuddle, and we watch Doctor Who together. It's so romantic! I just love him! My alarm blasts What Makes You Beautiful by One Direction. I love One Direction especially Zayn. He's a hottie with a body. I hear a buzz from my phone and see that Eric had text me. It says **'Good Morning Jakey Wakey. I'll pick you up at 8. Be outside on time.'** Since I don't have my license and my dad can't take me to school anymore, Eric takes me to school everyday.

I take a shower and brush my teeth. I love being clean. I put on my favorite blue polo and khakis. Today is a special day! I'm trying out for Romeo and Juliet. Even though I'm dyslexic, I love reading and writing and acting. I want to be Romeo since I love being the lead and I love romance. I run downstairs and surprisingly my dad is still here. "Hey dad. Shouldn't you be at work?" I grab some Lucky Charms and ask. Lucky Charms are my favorite!

"I have to go in at 10 not 7 today. I also wanna meet you boyfriend since I'm never home to see him." My dad is a doctor at Emory. He's super busy all the time. I'm halfway done with my cereal when someone bursts through the door. I turn around and see Eric. He picks me up bridal style and says, "Excuse me sir, but I have to kidnap your son. I told him to be outside at 8 and it's 8:05 therefore I must kidnap him."

"Go right ahead. Please bring him back in one piece." My dad responds and Eric smiles.

"Yes, sir." He grabs my book bag and carries me to his car. "Hey baby, looks like I'm your kidnapper."

"I can't believe my dad let you kidnap me." I say and he smirks.

"Well, if you hadn't been late, I would've had no need to kidnap you." I roll my eyes and he kisses my cheek. "So, wanna play hooky? We can hang out at my house." He asks and I ponder it. I've never skipped school before and I have the audition today, but that's after school.

"Won't we get caught?" I ask and he pinches my cheek.

"Oh Jakey Wakey, I've skipped school plenty of times and never got caught. I'll hack into the school's system. Come on, it'll be fun. We don't have to do it again if you don't want to, but let's do it today. I mean today is our one month anniversary."

"You remembered! I almost thought you forgot." I yell. A month ago Kira found a way to get Eric to take a liking to me. I still don't know how she did it. That date was the best day of my life so far. Speaking of Kira, Zach wants me to watch over her, but I'm sure she'll be okay for today. She's strong and a black belt. I learned that the hard way.

"So, wanna skip school?" Eric asks again.

I look up in his eyes and say, "Totally. I'm bad boy Jake today."

He smiles and kisses me, "I love you, Jakey Wakey. Please never change."

* * *

><p>Kira's POV<p>

I haven't seen Jake all day and he has his play auditions in like 20 minutes. I'm getting really worried. Jake was gonna rehearse his lines with me and Grant before going. Grant keeps groping my boobs and kissing my neck while we wait. He's really romantic. "Kira, if he doesn't come in five minutes, we're leaving to go to my place. Okay?" He says.

"Yes, sir." I have to call him sir now since I don't have the privilege of calling him Grant because I call him Mr. Yates 3 times. That leaded me to have bruises and belt loop imprints. The door bursts open with Jake and Eric panting.

"I'm so sorry I'm late, sir. I had a little trouble getting here. Can we rehearse now? Oh, and this is Eric. He's my boyfriend. He's a senior." Jake apologizes and Grant shrugs.

"Whatever, let me hear your lines." Grant says and Jake clears his voice.

"But, soft! what light through yonder window breaks? It is the east, and Juliet is the sun. Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon, Who is already sick and pale with grief, That thou, her maid, art far more fair than she. Be not her maid, since she is envious; Her vestal livery is but sick and green and none but fools do wear it; cast it off.

It is my lady, O, it is my love! O, that she knew she were! She speaks yet she says nothing; what of that? Her eye discourses; I will answer it. I am too bold, 'tis not to me she speaks. Two of the fairest stars in all the heaven, having some business, do entreat her eyes. To twinkle in their spheres till they return. What if her eyes were there, they in her head? The brightness of her cheek would shame those stars, as daylight doth a lamp; her eyes in heaven would through the airy region stream so bright that birds would sing and think it were not night. See, how she leans her cheek upon her hand! O, that I were a glove upon that hand, That I might touch that cheek!" Jake finishes and we all looked shocked. It was amazing like a whole different person was speaking.

"That was amazing, Jake. You'll get the part of Romeo for sure." Grant says and he smiles.

"Thank you, Mr. Yates. I really appreciate it. Come on, Kir and Eri. You guys have got cheering to do like you promised." Jake says and he walks out with Eric.

"I did promise him. I'm sorry." I say to Grant and he sighs.

"Fine, keep your promise. I'll see you tomorrow in class." He says and I walk out. That was weird. I thought he'd be a little more mad, but I guess not. I shouldn't worry about. It might disrupt my cheering for Jake.


	8. Chapter 8

Cammie's POV

I can't believe the ball is finally here! The girls and I took forever to find dresses. I finally decided on a dark blue dress with rhinestones on top, Bex picked a shimmery gold and black one, Liz picked a light pink one that looks like a princess dress, and Macey chose a purple dress with sparkles all over. The boys are wearing tuxes with ties matching our dresses. I don't know what Jake and Kira are wearing, but Jake said they'd be cute. I don't know how he's had time since he's Romeo in the play.

The girls are at my house getting last minute touch ups. The boys are going to pick us up and then we're heading to Jake's house to see Kira, Jake, Eric, and Nick. Kira's been acting more normal these past weeks. Her bruises and scars are clearing and she's back to her more tomboyish I-Don't-Really-Care look. She and Nick are hanging out more which is uber cute! I wonder what changed.

I look out the window and see Grant standing out of the limousine window. The limo pulls in my driveway and a chauffer comes out and rings my doorbell. I open it and he walks the girls and I to the limo. "Hey ladies, how's it going?" Zach says with a smirk.

"We're great. Now, let's go pick up our friends." I say and we drive over to Jake's. They walk out and look stunning. Kira's wearing a one sleeve black dress with green sparkles on the edges and the bottom part is green with black lace. Her mask is like the top of her dress except with a 3 black feathers. Jake looks like a blue musketeer and Eric a gold one. Nick is just wearing a tux with a plain black mask.

"Nick didn't want a costume so I didn't make him one. So, what do you guys think?" Jake says with his innocent smile.

"Jake, they're beautiful. How did you have time to make these?" Macey says and he smiles even wider.

"I already had the bases down. I just added some decoration. The suits weren't as hard as Kira's dress. Shouldn't we head on over to the ball? I would love to show other people my designs." Jake says and they walk to the limo. Eric is telling this hilarious story about Jake.

"Ok, so I get an invite to Nia's party and Jake gets one, too. We agree that we'll go together as a couple. We get there and it's all seniors band a few juniors. Jake's basically the only sophmore. Some how he finds a way to connect with everyone. I'm hanging out with my friends and I'm thinking Jake can handle himself and not get in trouble. Well, he can't."

"I didn't know it was spiked. You can't blame me." Jake says and hits Eric.

"Whatever, so Jake comes over to me drunk and he's as slutty as a stripper. I've never seen him like it. He walks up and says, "Hey sexy, how about I get you outta those pants?" I don't say anything because I'm shocked, so he sits on my lap and gives me a huge wet sloppy kiss. I say, "Jake are you drunk or just tired?" and he says, "I'm not drunk silly. I didn't drink anything except for the punch. I had like 7 cups." "Jake you're drunk and I can't return you home drunk to your dad. He'd kill me." I say and Jake laughs and passes out in my arms. I have to take him to my house and make up this elaborate lie about why I can't take him home. Jake talks about the most random things in his sleep. You were talking about dancing cupcakes and talking hams. Do you have a stuffed bear named Mr. Cuddles?"

"Maybe, what does that have to do with anything?" Jake says and Eric kisses him.

"You called me Mr. Cuddles and cuddled me. It's was cute, but I'm not a bear."

"Shut up, Eri. You're being a jerk."

"By the way, the punch will defenitely be spiked by the end of the night. Be careful." We arrive at the ball and the music is blaring through the school. We walk in and see everyone in costume. Even a mother couldn't guess who her child is.

"Come on, Gallagher Girl. Let's go dance." Zach leads me onto the dance floor and we dance the night away. A slow song comes on and Zach pulls me in his arms and we slowly dance to Stevie Wonder. The gym is beautiful. It's full of decorations and lanterns. I look into eyes and he says, "I'll always love you Cammie. Don't ever forget it, okay?"

"Okay Zach." I say and we keep dancing. Zach disappears after a couple more dances and I can't seem to find him. I walk outside and see two people kissing. It looks like Tina and some boy. I look closer and see that it's Zach. I can't believe it! Zach would never do this! He loves me! "What are you doing!" I yell and they stop.

"Wait Cammie, it's not what it looks like. Let me explain!" He yells and I keep walking.

"No, Zach. We're over! I hate you! I never want to talk to you or see you again. Leave me alone!" I run away and I bump into someone. I look at them and it's Josh. He's in my grade and is really cool.

"Hey Cammie, what's wrong?" He asks and I start crying.

"Zach cheated on me with Tina and I broke up with him." I say through tears.

"Oh, sorry Cammie, but you know here's a saying my mom told me. There aren't as many big fish as there are little fish. Sometimes the little fish are better than the big fish."

"What does that have to do with me?"

"Zach is a big fish and I'm a little fish. I'd never cheat on you and I really like you Cammie." Josh says and grabs my hand. Wow, Josh is right. There are more little fish. I never really how cute Josh is. Maybe I was so preoccupied with Zach, I never noticed any other guy.

"Josh, do you wanna dance?"


	9. Chapter 9

Cammie's POV

It's been a week since Zach cheated on me. He keeps trying to talk to me when I'm not talking to him. I can't believe he cheated on me. What's wrong with him? Well, now I'm dating Josh and he's so sweet and nice. He does things that Zach didn't do like hold my hand, give me lots of small kisses, and write me notes. He's really caring.

Josh and I get to school and we walk in together. The girls are already at the lockers, so Josh kisses me and says goodbye. "I still can't believe Zach cheated on you, but I ship you and Josh." Liz says and I smile. I'm opening my locker and a pair of hands grab me and take me to the supply closet. I elbow them in the gut and they double over. I realize that it's Zach and I yell, "What the hell are you doing? You're being a creeper by kidnapping me."

"I just wanted to explain to you what happened at the ball. It wasn't what it looked liked." He says and I scoff.

"So you weren't making out with Tina? You expect me to believe that? I'm not an idiot." I turn to leave but he grabs me.

"Listen, Tina told me at the ball that she knew something about Kira. She said that she'd tell me if I kissed her. So, we went outside and kissed. After we had that blowout, she told me that Kira's sneaking around with this guy. She doesn't know who, but-" He stops for a second and I see tears in his eyes, "Kira's not a virgin anymore."

"What do you mean she's not a virgin?" I say and he chokes on a sob. I've never seen him cry before. He's really sad.

"That guy took it and know she'll never get it back. My baby sister got manipulated and used by some random guy. She's probably still being used because she'a easily manipulated when it comes to guys. My baby sister is in trouble and I didn't help her, Cammie. It's my job to protect her and I failed. I'm the worst big brother ever." Zach says and I hug him.

"No you're not. Your the best big brother ever. You couldn't stop this from happening so don't beat yourself up about it. We can try to stop it, but you can't think it's your fault because it's not. You're brave, smart, and hot. You can figure this out." I say and he smirks.

"So, I'm hot? I knew you didn't hate me. Why Josh though? You can do better." Zach says and I punch him.

"Josh is great, Zachary. He's way less cocky and self centered than you." I say and he frowns.

"So, we're really over? You really don't want to get back together with me?" I think about it. I mean he did cheat on me, but it was for Kira. He still cheated though. Zach could've gotten the info some other way and we all know it. After love and herself, the only thing Tina loves is money.

"I'm sorry Zach, by we're really over. You did cheat on me. You and I both know that Tina would've taken money instead of kissing her. Why did you kiss her?" I ask and he sighs.

"Well, as much as I hate to say it I lost this bet and the punishment was either dress up like a princess for a whole week or kiss Tina. I thought why not kill two birds with one stone.

"What was the bet?"

"I said there was no way Grant would get in the play and somehow he did. He's Tybalt now."

"We're still not getting back together. You did cheat on me and you think that our relationship wasn't even worth dressing up like a princess. Goodbye Zachary." He gives me one last look then I leave. I walk back to my locker and see the girls there. "Hey girls, Zach just kidnapped me, but told me something important."

"What did the cheater tell you?" Bex asks.

"Zach kissed Tina because he needed information, but he could've just given her money. Also, Zach had a bet and lost, so it was either dress like a princess for a week or kiss Tina. I guess our relationship wasn't worth dressin like a princess. Anyway, he learned that some guy is having sex with Kira and he's most likely still doing it. Zach says that Kira has horrible will power when it comes to guys, so she'll basically do anything they want even if she doesn't want to." I explain and they don't say anything.

"I feel really bad for you and Kira. You must feel bad." Liz says and I nod.

"I bet Kira feels even worse. I mean she's getting raped." Bex responds and puts her hair in a ponytail.

"You think it could be a teacher who's doing it? I don't think any guy here could be doing it." Macey asks and I shrug.

"It could be, but what teacher could do it? Except for 12 teachers all the teachers are female." I say and the bell rings. "Let's talk about it tomorrow with Zach, Nick, Josh, and Eric. I can't tonight because I have a dinner at my mom's new boyfriend. I've never met him. See you later!" I say while running off.

* * *

><p>The dinner<p>

* * *

><p>I put on a blue and green floral designed dress. My mom bought some pre made lasagna since she can't cook to save her life, but she can probably kill someone with it. My mom's boyfriend has a son that my mom thinks I can connect with, but he could be a total jerk. The doorbell rings and my mom runs to it. "Cammie they're here. Come on." My mom says and opens the door.<p>

"Jake?"

"Cammie?"


	10. Chapter 10

**By the way guys, Jake is my oc. I made him entirely on my own. Also in the last chapter, I accidentally put Josh instead of Jake for the meeting.**

* * *

><p>Cammie's POV<p>

I can't believe Jake is here with his dad! This is super weird! "Hello, James! How are you and your son?" My mom greets with a huge smile. Wait, Jake's dad's name is James Bond? Wow, he must have been bullied about it in school.

"We're great, Rachel. Jake say hi." Mr. Bond says while elbowing Jake.

"Oh, um hi. I'm just a little shocked that my dad is dating you, Ms. Morgan." Jake says and my mom smiles.

"Well, come in I made lasagna." My mom says, so I add when she's gone, "As in made she means bought so don't get your hopes up if she ever makes anything homemade. It could kill you." They laugh while Jake is checking his phone. He keeps smiling at his phone and texting. I show them to the dining room. They sit down and I bring out the salad. My mom and Jake's dad are talking about something and Jake is texting. I turn to Jake and say, "Hey Jake, how's it going?"

He turns to me and responds, "Oh, hey Cam. Have I been ignoring you? Ghostie keeps texting me."

"Who's Ghostie? Does Eric know about him?" I ask and he laughs.

"No, Ghostie is Eric. That's my new nickname for him since he can be a ghost and sneak up on me. How are you and Josh?" Jake asks with his signature Jake smile.

"Oh, we're fine. It's really great with Josh. Josh is so sweet and loving. He gives me sweet little kisses and we hug a lot. It's so different than being with Zach. Zach was all about showing me off and being so over protective of me. He would hardly ever let any other guy even talk to me. It kinda got annoying sometimes. I'm really happy with Josh because I feel like I can be myself and I don't feel self conscious sometimes. I always feel as if I'm being compared to other girls when I'm with Zach with Josh it's different. Then, I heard what Zach said and I feel really bad and I just wanna forgive him and get back with him. I'm really confused." I admit and he pats my back.

"Cammie, you're confused. I get it. You need to follow your heart. Maybe try it with Josh and not go back to Zach or maybe you should go back to Zach. My advice is to just think about it and let your heart decide. The heart is always right." Jake says and I agree with him. I just need to listen to my heart. It'll help me decide. We chat about random thogns when Jake's dad starts to say goodbye.

"Rachel, it's time for Jake and I to go. We'll see you later." Mr. Bond says and Jake says goodbye, too.

"Jake, don't forget tomorrow at the library at 4:00." I say since we're talking about Kira tomorrow.

* * *

><p>Tomorrow at 4<p>

* * *

><p>I'm in the library and everyone is here. Jake is sitting on Eric's lap, the girls are chatting, and Nick is reading. Zach walks in with a vest. "So, what did you guys find out?" He asks and I stand up.<p>

"Well, the girls and I think that a teacher is having an affair with Kira. It only makes sense. There are only 12 male teachers, so we can go from there." I say and Zach looks down. After a couple seconds, he looks up.

"Okay, what are our choices?" Zach asks and Liz writes them on a huge whiteboard.

"Well, Kira hates blondes and gray hair, so that takes out half of them." Jake says and Liz crosses out 6.

"Does Kira have a thing for older men?" Bex asks and Zach and Jake frown.

"No, she finds guys over 57 unattractive." Zach says, so it leaves us with Mr. Allen, Mr. Yates, and Dr. Young. After examining them for a while quietly Jake says something.

"It's Mr. Yates. How could I not see it? All that she spends with him and her were an obvious point."

"What do you mean her grades?" I ask.

"One day, Kira's getting 100s the next she's failing. Mr. Yates just has her under his control. He's always payig attention to her and she's always with him. Mr. Yates left for 2 weeks and she was normal. Now, he's back. He's making her put on those dresses and he's hitting her too. I wouldn't be surprised if she gave up her favorite vest for him." Jake concludes.

"I can't believe it. He was such a great teacher. We have to tell someone." Liz says.

"We can't. We have zero evidence. My sisters bruises are all gone and she's been do skateboarding so she can blame her past ones on that. They're both great liars, so it'll just be an allegation. We have to get proof before we tell. It's the only sure way to get him arrested." Zach says and a girl comes running through the door. Eric stands up and stops her and I realize it's Kira. She has a leather jacket on and her make up is smeared. She also has another black eye. "Kira, what are you doing here?" Zach asks.

"I came to look for my vest, but I see that you have it." She says.

"In a full speed sprint? I think you're running away from someone."

"I'm not. I just want my vest. Now give it." Kira snaps and makes a grab for the vest. Zach holds it away and tells Eric to hold her.

"Kira, be honest. Is someone hitting you and are you running from them?" Zach asks and I see tears fall from her eyes. She shakes her head no and Zach sighs. "Kira, we can help you. Tell us the truth."

"I'm not getting hurt by anyone just leave me alone and get off me." Kira says and tries struggling.

"We're not letting go until you tell the truth. Is it Mr. Yates?" Her eye flash up with shock and then she quickly answers no. "Come on Ki. I know you're lying right now, you're usually amazing at it, but now you're just awful." Kira keeps struggling and we keep asking questions.

"What are you students doing to her?" A voice asks and it's the devil himself. Mr. Yates.


	11. Chapter 11

Kira's POV (Before the library)

I'm with Grant and we're making out like crazy. His hands are going everywhere. It's amazing! He starts to take my pants off and I stop him. "I don't want to do it today." I say and he frowns.

"We haven't done it in 2 weeks. I wanna do it know." Grants says and moves back to my pants.

"Grant, stop! I don't want to do this!" I yell and he punches me in the face.

"Don't yell at me! Stop being a stupid, self absorbed girl and let me do this!" Grant pushes me down and I kick him. He doubles over, so I get up. He grabs me back into his arms and I struggle to get out off of them. He spins me around and says, "I don't know what the hell got into you, but I intend to get it out of you."

"What are you going to do? Just let me go!" I say and he pushes me to the desks. Grant sits on top of me and furiously kisses my neck. I try and push him off me, but he won't budge. I keep struggling and he finally gets off.

"Oh Kira, you've been a bad girl. You need to be punished by your friend Mr. Belt." He takes off his belt and I stand there trembling. I hate this!

"How many whips do I get?" I ask and he smirks.

"Oh, there's my good girl. You get 10 for being sweet and asking. Now, take your clothes off and let's get this over with." I don't do anything and he glares. "20, take them off Kira."

"No." I say and he sits on a desk.

"30, I'll keep counting until those clothes come off." I still keep them on and after a while he gets sick of it. "I'm on 70, Kira! Take the God Damn clothes off!" He yells and I take off running. I run to the library and into a guy.

* * *

><p>Zach's POV (Current time)<p>

"What are you doing? I'm waiting." Mr. Yates says. I can't believe he's here! I look at Kira and she looks terrified. That guy is such an asshole!

"We're just talking, Mr. Yates. Nothing important." Jake covers and Mr. Yates keeps this pissed look on his face.

"What about?" He asks amd Kira speaks up.

"About how when Zach and my parents go away tonight for his football championship in Georgia, who'll keep an eye on me." She says and Mr. Yates raises an eyebrow.

"It's true, sir." I completely forgot about the game! I can't leave Kira alone, but I can't tell my parents yet!

"Alright, just stay put of trouble. Kira, the answer is 150, but depending on the mood it'll be over durations." Mr. Yates walks out and Kira's face whitens.

"Kira, let's go home." I say and for once she listens. I put my arm around her and we walk to the car. I start driving and after moments of silence, I say "Kira, I love you. You're my baby sister. I'm suppose to protect you, but I can't if you don't tell me the truth. It's not okay for someone to be manipulating you and raping you."

She doesn't say anything. I pull up in the driveway and Kira gets out and says, "It's not rape if you say yes."

* * *

><p>I go up to my room and grab my suitcase. My dad's putting stuff in the car and my mom is hugging Kira. "Are you sure you don't want to come?" My mom asks amd Kira smiles.<p>

"Mommy, I'm fine. I swear. You go to the game." Kira responds and my mom hugs her again.

"Okay sweetie, Zach let's go!" My mom yells and I run down the stairs.

"Kira, the guys and the girls are gonna look out for you, okay? I don't want you to get hurt." I ask and she sighs.

"I don't need protection. Just go." Kira snaps and I take one last look then leave.

* * *

><p>Kira's POV<p>

I go upstairs and look out the window. My parents and Zach are gone. It's not fair though. I have nationals tomorrow for my science team and they won't be there. Zachary is so important! It's not fair! Why don't they care for me like they do him? I'm smarter, more talented, and prettier! I hate it! I text Grant, _Hey wanna pick me up?_

He replies,** Are your parents gone and Zach?**

_Yes_

**Get ready. I'm coming now. Also bring some clothes for however long they'll be gone for. You're staying with me.**

_Do I need toiletries or food or stuff like that?_

**I don't remember asking for it. I'll be there in 5 minutes. I recommend you hurry.**

_I love you. _I don't get a reply for a few seconds so I start packing for 1 week. I'm done and I get a text.

**I love you, too Angel. Now come outside, sweetie. **I walk outside and see him there. I get in the car and say, "I'm sorry for earlier, Grant. I was an idiot."

"Sir, until further notice it's sir." Grant says and stays quiet. It's really awkward and uncomfortable. It's kinda like how I feel at home. I start crying and Grant turns to look at me. "What's wrong, Angel?" He asks.

"It's nothing, sir." I say with a sniffle. We get out the car and take the elevator to his floor. We get out and he unlocks the door. Grant carries me and my stuff to his room and sets me on the bed. "Angel, what's wrong? Tell me." Grant asks and takes his shirt off revealing an awesome six pack.

"You'll say it's silly." I say and he unzips my dress. Grant takes it off me and leaves me in my black panties and bra. He puts my hands on the zipper of his pants and I unzip it and take the pants off.

Grant puts me on his lap and kisses my neck. "Please tell me Angel. I promise I won't laugh."

"Well, I have nationals tomorrow for my science team and my parents won't be there. Zachary's football game is so important! It's not fair! Why don't they care for me like they do him? I'm smarter, more talented, and prettier! I feel like like they don't even love me. I'm always ignored and Zach gets all the attention. It's not fair, Grant. I can't talk to Jake since he's always with Eric, I hate the girls and guys, and I don't like Nick anymore." I admit and he looks serious.

"Angel, do you really feel that way?"

"Yes, that's why I love spending time with you. I hate it when you're mad at me because then you don't spend time with me. I feel alone then." I say and he hugs me.

"You really do feel alone don't you?"

"Yes." I say and he turns on the tv.

"Let's just cuddle and watch tv. I have Game of Thrones on DVR."

"What about my punishment?" I ask and he smiles.

"Angel, I don't think you need that anymore. Just shut up and watch tv."


	12. Chapter 12

Mr. Yates POV (I know. Crazy, right?)

Kira is surprisingly a cuddler. She loves it when I hug and hold her. Kira's really sweet, but a tad bit rebellious at times. I like it when she's sweet, nice, and follows all of my orders. The best things about Kira are how gullible and easily manipulated she is. I could hit her for no reason and she'd think she did something wrong, and come running to apologize to me. It's so adorable.

I don't like the way she feels al the time. My Angel shouldn't feel alone and lonely all the time. Kira's such a good girl. Her parents should pay more attention to her, but if she always feels lonely with them, then she'll love me even more. Kira will be so dependent on me loving her, so she'll do whatever I want all the time. It's not a bad plan. "Grant?" Kira asks half asleep.

"Yes, Angel?" I respond back.

"Do I have to school tomorrow?" She asks, and I smile and kiss the top of her head.

"Yes, Angel. You can't skip school and I can't miss work. Tomorrow is Friday, so we'll get to spend a whole weekend and 5 days together." I say and she smiles.

"Should I get breast implants?"

"Where did that come from?"

"Tina said my boobs were small, so I'm wondering if I should get one." I pick her up and bring her to a mirror. I take her bra off and she blushes.

"Look at them. Do you really think they're small? I think they're perfect. Perfect for sucking and biting and squeezing." I say and she slaps my arm.

"That's disgusting. Stop it. Thank you anyway. I guess they're not that small." We stay quiet for a while and she says, "You wanna suck them don't you?"

"Yes, I do." I say and she sighs.

"Go ahead."

* * *

><p>The Next Morning<p>

I wake up when my alarm blares. I look to my left and see Kira still asleep. I get up carefully and go get ready. I'm done and she's still asleep. I look through her bag for something she can wear, and I see a little box with festive wrapping paper. "It was suppose to be a surprise." I look up and see Kira awake.

"How long had you been awake, Angel?" I ask and she smiles.

"Like an hour. That's why I have my clothes on. I bought this new dress since I know you love me wearing them. I also know that today is your birthday, so I got you a gift. You can open it if you want." Kira says and I open the box. Inside is a bow tie with a dragon print.

"Thank you, Kira. I love it. I'll definitely wear it today." I say and kiss her head. She smiles and walks to the kitchen.

She looks through my cabinets and asks, "Do you have any cereal? Specifically, Pops?"

"Second cabinet to the left." I say and she smiles. I grab two bowls and spoons, and Kira brings the cereal and milk. We start eating and we hear a meowing. I turn around and see a little kitten on my balcony.

"Aww, it's so cute!" Kira squeals and picks up the kitten. "Where's your mama, kitty?" The kitten purrs and Kira squeals more. "She's so cute."

"How do you know it's a she?" I ask and she smirks.

"I can tell. She hasn't been spayed, yet. This kitten is so cute!"

"I feel I should call you Kitty instead of Angel." I say and she smiles. She has such a pretty smile.

"Daddy, can we please keep her? I'll help you take care of her, and I swear I won't rebel and do whatever you want. No matter how much I don't like it or don't want to it." She says and I look at the kitten. She has grey fur, golden eyes, and a little nose.

"Alright, we can keep her." I say and she squeals.

"I love you, daddy. Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"Since you're doing whatever I want, I want you to call me daddy all the time or until I say stop."

"Even at school?"

"Yes, Kitty." I respond and she looks down at the kitten.

"Ok, what should we name her? I wanna name her Nymeria."

"Wasn't that a dire wolf?" I ask and she shrugs.

"It's a nice name. Please can we name her that, daddy?" I love it when she begs and pleads! I wish she did it more in bed.

"Okay, we'll name her Nymeria." I look at the clock and it's time for us to leave. I tell Kira and she frowns.

"Who's going to take care of Nymeria? We can't leave her alone." She says and I sigh. What to do? What to do? Oh, I have an idea!

"Ms. Liam knows all about kittens. She'll be happy to take care of her. She's right around the corner at 214. Tell her I'm your uncle. I'll meet you downstairs in the car." I say and she leaves.

* * *

><p>Kira's POV<p>

I can't believe I got a little kitten! She's so cute! Nymeria is the best thing ever! I walk to room 214 and ring the doorbell. A lady comes out and she looks like a senior version of me. "Hello, who are you?" She says.

"Hi, I'm Kira. I'm Mr. Yates's niece. I was wondering if you could watch this little kitten we found until we get back from school." I say and she smiles.

"Of course, come in, come in. I'm Ms. Liam." I follow her inside and her apartment is so cool. It's really vintage and retro. "Please sit down. What's her name?"

"It's Nymeria."

"That's a beautiful name. How's your uncle?"

"He's great. It's his birthday."

"Got any gifts for him?"

"I gave him a bowtie. He loves bow ties."

"He gave you a gift, too. That black eye. Don't bother lying to me." Ms. Liam says and I touch my eye. How did she know?

"How did you know?" I ask.

"I see you walk in with him. You're always close to him, and you always do what he wants. Sometimes you leave crying with cuts and injuries. I have a feeling he's not your uncle. I have a feeling that he's your abusive sex loving boyfriend."

"Please don't tell anyone." I beg and she sighs.

"I won't. I know how you feel. A long time ago, my boyfriend use to abusive me. Luckily, I got away fast. You need to get away from him. He's older, smarter, and more manipulative than you. Kira, he'll hurt you and you won't even know it."

"Grant loves me. He says it all the time. He only hurts me when I do something bad. I always deserve it. Grant is the only person who loves me and I need him. I need Grant." I say and she gives me a sad look.

"Kira, Grant isn't good for you. You don't need him." She's wrong! I need Grant! He's the only one I need ever!

"Ms. Liam, I love Grant and I need him. I'm sorry if you don't understand that. I should get going before Grant gets worried." I say and leave.

She holds me back and says, "You don't need Grant. You need yourself. The right Kira." I walk down to Grant's car and get in.

"Daddy, I know I'm going to sound needy, but I love you and I need you. Please don't leave me." I say and he smiles.

"I know, Kitty. You're such a good girl. I'll never leave you as long as you stay good."

"I promise I will."

* * *

><p><strong>IMPORTANT QUESTION! Kitty or Angel for Kira's nickname. Vote in the reviews. Please leave any questions, comments, concerns, or compliments in the review section. See you later Party Peeps!<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**Since we had a tie with the votes, so I'll be using both until the next chapter. Please vote! Warning this chapter get pretty intense, so you've been warned. There is a lot of cursing and violence. It's sadly all to Kira. Now, onward to the story.**

* * *

><p>Liz's POV<p>

I'm walking into school early since I want to get some research done. I walk down to the library and fall before I even get past Mr. Yates's room. I get and hear a girl squeal. I stealthily look in and see Mr. Yates on top of Kira. Oh God, they're making out pretty intensely. His hands are going lower and Oh my God! I fall over and they look over. Mr. Yates gets up and I run. They chase after me and I feel myself get tackled. I turn and see Kira on top of me. "How much of that did you see?" She asks and I shake my head.

"I didn't see much. Please get off me." I plead and she stays there. Mr. Yates squats down and and sighs.

"Liz, you're such a good student. What are we going to do with you? You and your friends are so interested with Kira and I's relationship. I'm afraid you might tell and I would beinterrogated and maybe even arrested. We can't have that, can we, Kira?" Mr. Yates says.

"No, daddy. We can't. What should we do daddy?" Kira asks. This is really weird. Why does she call him daddy? That's so wrong!

"Bring her into my classroom, Kitty." Kira picks me up and drops me on the couch in the room.

"Um, daddy? What are you doing?" Kira asks and I struggle while Mr. Yates duct tapes my mouth, hands and feet. Mr. Yates goes over to Kira and takes off her dress and undergarments and moans. "Mr. Yates, what's going on? Liz can't see us doing this and why is she duct taped?" Kira asks and Mr. Yates takes his pants and underwear off. I really don't want to see this!

"Liz is going to watch us, but don't worry she won't remember anything." He grabs the belt from his pants and hits Kira. "What did you call me?"

"Daddy, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. Please don't do this. I'll be a good girl. Don't do this, daddy especially since Liz is here." Kira pleads and falls to her knees.

"I don't care you little whore. You're my slave, Kira. I own you and you need me. You need me to love you and I do. I gave you a fucking kitten. I can beat you whenever I want and you're going to like it. Say you're a whore." He says and I close my eyes. Kira doesn't say anything. I hear a belt hit skin and a scream. "Say it, bitch!" The belt goes again and she screams. He keeps whipping and beating until Kira screams it. "I'm a whore! I'm a fucking whore who needs her daddy!" I can't believe this happened! Tears are running down my face and Kira looks a mess. She's bleeding and in a ball crying.

"Give her the pills, Kira. Do it fast so I can clean your wounds, Kitty." Mr. Yates says and she does it. "I was going to fuck you so hard. You would've felt amazing, Kitty. You should've been a good little girl. I'm very disappointed in you."

"I'm sorry, daddy. I'll make it up to you." Kira says and does something really sexual and gross. I look away, but hear plenty of moaning.

"Good girl, now go give Liz her pills." Mr. Yates says after they stop. Kira walks over and takes the duct tape off.

"I'm sorry you had to see that Liz." She whispers and pours 3 pink pils.

"Why do you let him do it to you? You can get away." I says and she sighs.

"I love Grant. He makes me feel wonderful. I need him. I don't even care when he hurts me because it's all my fault. Grant is always right. I'm always wrong. Now, please take these. I don't want to get in anymore trouble." She says and I swallow them with the water.

I feel really woozy and fall unconscious. Before I go I say, "If he loves you, why does he hurt you."

* * *

><p>Kira's POV<p>

Grant has hit me before, but this was unbelievable! Maybe Ms. Liam and Liz are right. Maybe I should get away from Grant. I can't believe he hurt me like that and he made Liz watch! Why would he do that? I thought he loved me. Grant's cleaning my cuts and bandaging them. He turns me around and kisses me all over. "Hey Angel, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have hit you." He says. I can't belive he apologized! He never apologizes! Grant really does love me! I hug him and he hugs me back.

"Daddy, can I tell you something?" I ask and he nods. "Ms. Liam knows that we're together and she thinks you're abusing me. I told her you weren't, but she won't believe me. You're not abusing me right? I know you aren't. I just want to make sure." I ask and he kisses me.

"I'm not abusing you, Angel. I love you. You need to be hit when you're a bad girl. Got it?" Grant says and I smile and nod. Grant really does love me! Everyone else is wrong!

"What did I give Liz, daddy?" I ask.

"Some memory wiping pills my brother gave me."

"You have a brother?" I never knew he had a brother.

"He's 2 years older than me, and he lives in Amsterdam. His name is Ansel."

"Like Ansel Elgort from The Fault in Our Stars and Divergent?" I ask and he nods.

"I'm visiting him soon. You could come with me if you want. We can have sex in thee city of sin."

"Okay, that'll be fun. Let's go." I say and we kiss.

Grant lays me down and says, "I love you, Angel. I'll be right back. I have to go put Liz away. Stay here." He carries Liz off and I sigh. I love my daddy.


	14. Chapter 14

Cammie's POV

I walk into school with the girls since Josh isn't answering his phone. It's kinda weird. We were close until last night. I wonder what happened. We walk to our lockers and see Liz asleep next to hers. I nudge her with my foot and she wakes up. "Oh hey, where am I?" She says half asleep.

"Your locker. Why are you asleep here?" I ask.

"Oh, I had to do some research and I guess I fell asleep at my locker." Liz gets out slowly and opens her locker. Jake walks over with Eric and they're laughing.

"I gotta go Jake, but I'll be back later. Stay adorable." Eric kisses Jake's cheek, and walks off.

"Eric is so great! He's like the best boyfriend ever." Jake says. Eric is really nice. He's the coolest senior ever. I'll feel bad when he has to leave for college. Jake really loves him!

"Isn't my English class going to you guys' English class, Jake and Liz?" I ask and they nod.

"You'll see a day in the life of an Honors English student." Liz says and grabs her books. "Follow us." We walk over to Mr. Yates's class and I guess we're early since no one's there except for Kira and Mr. Yates. They're just reading.

"Hey Mr. Yates!" Jake says and he looks up.

"Wow, you're early. You brought students from the other class, too. Great. Just talk until everyone gets here. Kira, did you finish your paper on one myth or mythological creature?" Mr. Yates asks.

"Yes, sir." She responds and Jake walks over and places something on Mr. Yates's desk. I think it's his paper.

"Thank you, Jake. Kira, read it in class. Oh Apollo, nice choice Jake. I totally predicted it, but nice choice."

"I bet you can't predict mine." Kira says.

"Hades and Persephone?"

"Dang it! What's Liz's?" Kira says and he thinks for a second.

"Oracle of Delphi?" He guesses and Liz's eyes widen.

"Wow, you're good." Liz says and he smirks.

"I know my students." He says. Kira starts to say something but, Ms. Carvas walks in. We all sit down in our seats and she takes roll.

"Welcome to my classroom, students." Mr. Yates starts walking on the desks. Woah, I've never seen a teacher do that. "In this class, I don't teach you. You teach yourselves. I'm just here to help. You all have amazing potential and to prove it my student Kira will read us her paper on a myth that she chose."

"Um, could I not read my paper, sir? There's a lot of people here." Kira says.

"Ms. Goode, there is nothing to be afraid of except fear itself." Mr. Yates says and she sighs.

"Okay, so." Kira reads her paper and it was really good. I mean it was amazing!

"That was great, Kira. Excellent introduction, great body (boys laugh when he says that), and nice conclusion to wrap it up. You had no reason to worry." He whispers something in her ear and then she smiles.

"We'll be working together in groups on a project, so I think we should play a game to get to know each other. Everyone get in a circle." Ms. Carvas says and we get in one. "Now, the game is my dirty little secret. You say your secret and anyone who shares it raises their hand. Us teachers promise we won't say anything. Who wants to start?" Tina raises her hand. Oh no. This is gonna be awful.

"I'm not a virgin." Tina says and almost everyone raises their except for me, Liz, Jake, and Kira. "Oh please, Kira. We all know you're not a virgin." How dI'd everyone know?

"I'm still a virgin." She says.

"Kira, I know a virgin when I see one. You're not one. Look at how you dress now and compare it to the beginning of the year. You obviously lost your innocence." Tina says and Kira looks down at herself.

"Yeah, but who would be stupid enough to have sex with Zach Goode's sister. That dude would kill whoever did it." Conner says. He's from my English class.

"My brother has a fear of butterflies. You have nothing to be afraid of." Kira says with a roll of her eyes.

"So, who took it? Was it Santiago Morales? He's been bragging about getting with a redhead." Tina asks.

"Well, I'm still a virgin, and I wish Santiago would take it. Have you seen his eyes. They're are so big and beautiful and brown."

"He had perfect skin. It's so caramel and smooth." Tina squeals.

"The way he talks with his Spanish accent, so hot!" Courtney says with a huge smile.

"I know I have a boyfriend, but I'd hit that." Jake says and Kira smirks.

"Don't let Eric hear that. You two are my OTP. Jaric." She teases and he smiles.

"Come on Kira. Admit it. You're not a virgin. We promise we won't tell your brother even though I already did." Tina says and Kira sighs.

"Fine, I'm not a virgin." Kira admits. I knew it! Someone is having sex with her. Maybe they're also abusing her. I think I see Mr. Yates hit Kira. So it is Mr. Yates.

"Do you mind telling us who it was?" Conner asks.

"My lips are sealed, but he might be a celebrity from the movie Divergent." Kira says with a smirk.

"That's not funny tell us the truth." Courtney says and hits her. They all laugh.

"I know you're sad about Josh, but smile, Cammie." Tina says.

"What happened to Josh?" I ask and they give me a sad look.

"He got in a car accident last night. A drunk driver hit him and it's pretty serious. He might not wake up from his Coma." Tina explains.

"Oh my God, I can't believe this."


	15. Chapter 15

Cammie's POV

I can't believe Josh got in a car accident. Thank God Tina told me. I'm currently at Emory hospital looking to visit Josh. I checking with the nurse to see where Josh is. "Hi, do you know where Josh Abrams is?" I ask and she checks the computer.

"Um, he's in room 121. Are you his girlfriend?" The nurse asks.

"Yes I am. Thank you for the information." I say and walk down to room 121. I enter and see Mrs. Abrams holding Josh's hand.

She looks up and says, "Oh, hi Cammie. I'm sorry we didn't tell you about Josh's accident. It's been hard. I should give you some time alone with him."

"Thank you, Mrs. Abrams. I can't believe this happened to Josh." I say and she wipes tears from her eyes. She leaves and I walk over to Josh. He looks awful, yet he's still handsome. His face is full of scratches and bloodied. His breathing is so soft and it breaks my heart. I kneel down next to him and hold his hand. "Hey Josh, I know you probably can't hear me, but I love you. You're so funny, sweet, and kind. You didn't deserve this. It was that stupid driver's fault. Josh, I love you so much." I say and notice that I'm crying. After a few minutes of talking and crying, I kiss his head and leave.

I drive to a coffee shop and order a Carmel mocha. I pick up my coffee and walk to a seat outside near a cabana. It's so peaceful and beautiful just like Josh. I can't believe that happened to him. Josh is so caring, sweet, and great! He didn't deserve it. He's a great person. I start crying and someone says, "Hey Gallaghar Girl, are you okay?" I turn and see Zach. God, I don't want to see him right now.

"What do you want Zach?" I say with a snippy attitude.

"Gesh, I just wanted to know what's wrong. Stop being so snippy." He says mad sits next to me. We stay quiet for a while when he says, "Come on, tell me what's wrong."

"Fine! Josh is in a fucking coma he might not wake up from. I love Josh! I don't want him to just die. He has so much to live for." I shout and Zach lays me in his chest. I notice that I'm crying into it and he just soothes me. "It's not fair. Josh is the best guy ever! Why did this have to happen to him?"

"Some things we can't control, Gallaghar Girl." He says and lifts my head up. "I wish we were still together. I love you, Cammie. I'm so sorry for cheating on you." Zach leans in and kisses me softly. For some reason my heart flutters, but at the same time I feel a twinge of anger. "I'll see you later." Zach leaves and I sigh. Why is life so confusing?

* * *

><p>Kira's POV<p>

"Ugh! Daddy, I'm bored. Can we do something?" I say and Grant chuckles. We're sitting in his classroom, and I'm so bored! I've done like 700 personality quizzes.

"Angel, I'm not done grading, yet." Grant responds and I sigh.

"Just give everyone 100's. Simple." I say and he smirks.

"Angel get over here." I walk over and he kisses me. "I want you to write me a 2 page report on the history of slam poetry. Size 12 in Times New Roman."

"Why do I have to do that? It's even more boring." I say and he smirks again.

"Because that's your homework. You weren't listening when I said it in class. Hurry up. You have to finish before I finish these papers."

"Why do I have to finish before you?" I ask and he kisses me.

"When we get home, I want to have fun with you not let you do your homework."

"You could just give me a 100." I say sweetly and he smiles.

"Go start on your homework." I get up and start researching. Wow, the history of Slam Poetry is _so_ interesting. Yes, I'm being sarcastic. After 2 hours, I finally finish this stupid paper!

I hop into Grant's lap and say, "I'm done, you slowpoke." He kisses me and drapes my legs around his waist. We kiss passionately when his hands start going into my pants. He keeps them there and I frown. Isn't he gonna do something?

"Beg for it." Grant says and I sigh.

"Oh please, Great Master Grant, touch me. I need you so badly and I will do anything for you because I'm your Angel." I plead and Grant smirks and grants my plead. Ha, Grant and grants. That's funny. I gear my phone buzz and I see a text from Jake. **Where are you? I'm done with play practice and you're not here. We have to go to Menchie's! Everyone is waiting for us! **

I text back, _I'm so sorry. Be right there!_ "Grant, I'm so sorry, but I have to go and meet Jake. We're going to Menchie's then a movie. I'm so sorry. I completely forgot." I say and he frowns.**  
><strong>

"Fine, see you tomorrow, Angel." Grant says and I kiss his cheek, grab my stuff, and leave. I run to the parking lot and see Jake waiting. I sit in the front say, "I'm so sorry, Jake! I lost track of time."

"It's fine, Kira. We just have to hurry. They might eat all the frozen yogurt." Jake says with a playful grin and drives off.

* * *

><p><strong>I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! I've been so busy with school. I promise to update more though. Make sure you check my other story Secrets and Exchanges! I'll try and update that today. Love you Party Peeps!<strong>


	16. Chapter 16

Jake's POV

I'm sitting on Eric's lap at Menchie's eating my strawberry and cheesecake yogurt with skittles, sprinkles, gummy bears, and Oreos while listening to everyone talk about their day. I'm moaning softly as Eric kisses my neck. It's so subtle that no one can really tell. His hand travels down to my pants and I yelp. Everyone looks over at me weirdly and i give a sheepish look. "Sorry." I say and Kira smirks.

"Stop getting frisky you two. I may need handcuffs to stop you." She says pushes hair out her face. I see a bruise forming near her hairline. She has bruises everywhere. I wish we could find evidence to make Mr. Yates stop.

"Shut up, Kira. Anyway I have a problem." I say and Kira rolls her eyes.

"Are you just figuring that out?" I slap her arm and she smirks. "Fine, tell us your problem."

"So, I got the part as Romeo and Cici got the part as Juliet. Romeo and Juliet have some kiss scenes and I've kinda never kissed a girl." I admit and Kira bursts out laughing.

"Are you serious? How could you never kiss a girl? You're bi."

"I just never have. You don't have to rub it in." I say and Eric kisses my cheek.

"Hey, don't worry. Kissing girls is easy. Just kiss like you're kissing me." Eroc says and I smile.

"Okay, come here Jake." I look over at Kira and she grabs the back of my head and kisses me. I'm shocked and then I kiss back. It's kinda nice.

She pulls out and I say, "Will you marry me?"

"Ha, looks like I'm a better kisser than you Ghostie."

"No way, come here Jake." Eric pulls me into a kiss. I kiss back and Kira pulls me away.

"No, my kisses are better." She sasys and kisses me again. They keep going back and forth and I really like Kira's lady kisses and Eric's manly ones.

"Ehem." We look up to see Mr. Yates smirking. What the H e double hockey sticks is he doing here? Sorry, I don't like cursing. "What are you three doing?"

"Battling for Jake's affection." Eric says and Kira blushes.

"Isn't Jake Eric's boyfriend, Kira?" He asks and she blushes harder.

"Yeah, but he said his kisses were better than mine and I had to prove him wrong." Kira says and Mr. Yates smiles.

"Well, I imagine that your kisses are way better Ms. Goode, but weren't you three here with friends?" We look around and see that everyone else is gone. They left us!

"Wait what time is it?" I ask.

"6:32." Oh my God! The move started over 30 minutes ago. It'll take us 20 minutes to get there. This sucks.

"Guess we're not watching a movie. Sucks, I really wanted to see Teenage Muntant Ninja Turtles." Eric says and I kiss his cheek.

"Well, now you can spend time with me." I try and say seductively. Eric laughs and kisses my neck.

"Um, you two are still stuck with me." Kira says and we ignore her. I move my head to his lips and we make out heavily. Warmness overflows my body as Ghostie kisses me. We break apart and I notice that Kira is gone. Whatever, she must be off doing Kira things like reading at the bookstore around the corner.

"Let's go to my place Jakey Wakey. My dad isn't home." Eric huskily whispers in my ear.

"Okay, let's go." I say, and he picks me up. He carries me to the car, and we drive over. When we get there, I see a huge house. Not as huge as Kira's, but it's still pretty big. Eric unbuckles me, and carries me through his home. I see the living room with a flat screen telly and a leather couch. The walls have beautiful pieces of art on them.

Eric carries me up to his room, and tosses me on his bed. He lays on top of me and kisses my neck furiously. He starts biting and I moan loudly. I feel a smirk on his face and his hands move into my shirt. He starts twisting my nipples and I moan even louder. "Jake, calm down. The neighbors might hear you." Eric chastises and I slap his ass. He lets out a laugh and slaps my arm. "Bad boy, Jake. Looks like I have to punish you." Eric takes my shirt off and his hand trails to my trousers. Eric gets up and leaves.

"Wait, where are you going?" I ask and he shrugs.

"I'm watching tv. We're done, Jake." He says and turns the telly on. God, I'm British. I walk over and stand in front of him. He doesn't even acknowledge me. Eric just sits there. "Can you move? I'm busy." He says and I sit next to him.

"Eric, can we please continue? I'm sorry I slapped your ass. I really shoundn't have." I give him my best puppy dog eyes, and he sighs.

"Fine, I guess we could have some fun." Eric says and we go back to his room. Eric strips down to his boxers and runs his hands all over my chest. He kisses me and slips his tongue into my mouth. We battle for dominance but in the end he wins. I feel his hand in my boxers, and he breaks our kiss. "Wanna do it? We don't have to, but do you want to?" Eric asks and I nod.

"Yeah, let's do it. I think I'm ready." I say.

"Are you sure? We only have to do this if you think you're ready. After this there's no going back."

"I'm ready, Ghostie. Let's do it." I say and he nods in agreement.


	17. Chapter 17

Kira's POV

"I told you they didn't care about you. You should've listened." Grant says and pushes me to the bed. He takes off his shirt and hovers above me. "I don't understand you, Kira. I'm always right. You know that. Why don't you just listen to me?"

"I thought they were my friends. I just thought they were. I'm an idiot, daddy." I say, and he smiles. "Do I get a punishment?" I ask, and he walks away. Where is he going? Did I do something wrong? Grant comes back in with a belt, markers, and a collar. I sit up, and he pushes me back down. Grant turns me over and unzips my dress. He squeezes my butt and slips off my dress. He turns me back over and his hands roam my body. "Daddy, what's the stuff for?"

"Let's get something straight, Angel. I own you. No one loves you like I do. I'm the only one who cares about you. You think that people other me care about you. I'm only one who does. You've been hurt already. Why hurt yourself further? You only need me. I care for you. I love you." Grant says, and I look at my hands. People love me other than Grant. My mom and dad totally do.

"They totally cared when they went to Zach's football game instead of your science competition which you won. They don't care about you. What has to happen for you to believe me?" Grant asks and unclasps my bra. He moves toward my underwear and stops. I look at him, and he shrugs. Grant slips them off and I blush. He uncap the marker and writes Property of Grant Yates on my stomach. He kisses his work and I giggle. He grabs the collar and snaps it on me. It's pink with rhinestones and sparkles. "Now you're officially mine." Grant says and kisses my cheek.

"Wait, what was the belt for, daddy?" I ask, and he smirks. He puts my hands over my head and ties them with the belt. "Daddy, I'm not into bondage. It's weird." I say, and he sighs. Grant places kisses down my body, and his hands roam around. I moan loudly, and Grant smiles. He gets on top of me and stares at me. He gets up and goes to his nightstand. He grabs a condom and walks over to me.

"Ready?" He asks, and I nod. "Let's do this, Angel."

* * *

><p>"Daddy, do you have any clothes for me?" I ask, and he nods. He points to the closet and I walk over to it. Hmm, which dress do I want? Blue one or maybe purple.<p>

"Get the red one. It shows off your features." Grant says, and I grab it and slip it on. I walk over to him, and he smiles. "Good girl. You look fantastic in it." He admires and I thank him. I sit on his lap and kiss his cheek. "Now Angel, do you like adventures?" He asks and I nod. "I'm leaving for Amsterdam during Spring Break. Would you like to come?"

"I would love to, but I can't. My parents wouldn't want their daughter going off to Amsterdam with her teacher. That's a little crazy." I say, and he slaps me.

"Never say my ideas are crazy. I already know that your parents wouldn't want you to come, idiot. I'm finding a way for it to work." Grant says and pushes me off of him.

"I'm sorry for calling your idea crazy, daddy. I shouldn't have said it." I apologize and he rolls his eyes. "What's wrong, daddy?" I ask, and he laughs.

"God damn it, Kira. I don't want apologies anymore. I want you to actually show that your sorry like you did when you called me Mr. Yates in front of Liz. You need to be more sexy. You're not submissive or are you?"

"What's submissive?" I ask, and he smiles. "What is it?"

"Oh don't worry about it. I'm gonna have a lot of fun with you now." Grant says, and I tilt my head in confusion. "Go get Nymeria. I wanna see her." I look under the bed, and see her sleeping in the basket I gave her. I pull out the basket, and she wakes up. I hands her to Grant. He hands her back and takes out his phone. "Take your dress off. I wanna get a picture of you naked with Nymeria."

"Daddy, you know I don't like nudes." I say, and he frowns.

"I didn't ask a question. Take the damn dress off." He commands and I slip it off. "Take your bra and panties off." I take them off and he smiles. "Okay smile and hold Nymeria. 1,2,3." Grant snaps the picture and smiles at his work. He walks over to me and I look at the picture. I look kinda pretty with Nymeria. "You look fabulous, baby."

"Thank you, daddy. What are you going to do with the picture?" I ask, and he shrugs.

"Probably keep it. Get dressed again." Grant says and leaves the bedroom. I get dressed and Nymeria hops on the bed. I scoop her up and we walk to the kitchen. I grab the milk and pour her a bowl full. "Eat this." Grant slides me a danish and I thank him. "We are going shopping today. You need to get stuff for your kitten."

"Thank you, daddy. Nymeria appreciates it." I hold her up and she meows. "I really appreciate it, Mr. Yates." I say with a little cat voice. He laughs and I smile.

"I've always wondered something. What art do you take? I know you have to take one." Grant asks, and I sigh.

"I take art. It's quiet and calm. I like doing it." I respond, and he nods.

"Paint me a picture one day. Paint something beautiful. Something almost as beautiful as you." Grant says and I blush. He always knows what to say and that's why I love him.


	18. Chapter 18

Zach's POV

Sunlight fills my eyes as I wake up. I'm so glad it's Saturday. No school! I climb out of bed and get dressed. I should check on Kira. I walk to the next room and knock on Kira's door. "Hey Kir, you awake?" I ask, and no one answers. "I'm coming in." I open the door and see a Kira at her desk. She has headphones in her ears, and she's in a red dress I've never seen before. I tap her shoulder and she jumps.

"Zachary, what the hell are you doing?" She asks and puts her phone in her purse.

"I was just wondering what you were doing. You didn't answer me when I called. Where are you going in that dress?" I ask, and she rolls her eyes.

"You don't really care, so don't pretend. I'm just going out." Kira says and walks away from me. She goes to her mirror and does her makeup? She hates makeup.

"You hate makeup. It's your least favorite thing in the world." I say, and she ignores me. Why is she acting like this? This isn't her. She walks out the door and I hold her back. "Kira, is Mr. Yates making you do this?" I ask, and Kira glares at me.

"Mr. Yates has nothing to do with this. We're not together. Get it through your thick skull." She says and yanks her arm away. Kira's phone buzzes, and she reaches to check it. I yank it out her hand, and she punches me. "Give it back!" I ignore her and read the text. **Hurry up, Angel. I'm getting annoyed and you know what happens when I'm annoyed. **

"Who the Hell is this? Is this Mr. Yates? Is he abusing you? Tell me now." I demand, and she flinches. "Kira, please tell me. I can't stand you being hurt. Wait. What's on your neck?" I lift her head up and see a pink collar. "Why the Hell is this on? You're not a pet. Tell me the truth."

"No, it's nothing. Stop worrying. It's nothing." She says and leaves.

"I'll tell mom and dad. They'll get to the bottom of this." I say, and she runs over to me again.

"Please don't. I'll tell you everything. Don't tell mom and dad." Kira says, and I nod. We sit on her bed and she explains. "I didn't understand something and stayed after school to get help. I lied about saying I had to help him because I was embarrassed. I've been getting help from him ever since. We were studying, and he accidentally kissed me. I liked it and we kept kissing. It was only kissing I swear. He started calling me Angel because of a paper and that text meant he would leave and not wait for me. I like kissing him so we keep doing it. We don't do anything else I swear. The collar is a joke between us. I promise this all it is." She says, and I look her in the eyes. I can't believe my sister is lying to me about this. I'm trying to help her.

"I believe you. Thank God. I thought he was hurting you." I lie and hug her. She hugs me back and the doorbell rings. We run downstairs and my mom answers the door. Mr. Yates stands in the doorway smiling. That bastard.

"Hello, aren't you Kira's English teacher?" My mom asks, and Mr. Yates nods.

"Yes, I am. I'm here to pick her up for tutoring." He answers, and my mom's face lights up.

"Kira! Mr. Yates is here! I can't believe she has a tutor. She never told me about you tutoring her." My mom says, and I follow Kira downstairs.

"Well, I'm thinking of moving her to another one of my AP classes, so I want her to be prepared. Hello, Kira and hello Zachary." Mr. Yates says, and I glare and Kira sheepishly smiles.

"Kira, you look so gorgeous today. I love your outfit, but I don't remember buying it. Did you get it?" My mom asks, and Kira nods.

"I think Kira and I should get going before the coffee shop fills up. C'mon Kira. Nice to meet you Mrs. Goode." Mr. Yates walks out with Kira, and they get in his car. I should follow them to make sure they're going to a coffee shop.

"Hey mom, I'm gonna go see Jonas. I'll be back later. Okay, bye love you." I run to the garage and get in my car. Let's go stalk this creeper.

* * *

><p>Grant Yates is the most disgusting perverted man in the universe. He's touching my sister and treating her like a pet. He even hit her when she didn't want water. What asshoe does that? I'm going to destroy him.<p>

I've been watching them for like 3 hours. They've been shopping for a cat. It's weird. Who buys cats clothes? Those are for dogs. I follow them out the store and they walk back to Mr. Yates's car. "Let me take you home, Angel." Mr. Yates says, and Kira shakes her head.

"I'm gonna go hang out in the library. I'll see you later though. Love you, daddy." Kira says and kisses his cheek. Ew, he makes her call him daddy. That's gross. Kira walks off and Mr. Yates opens his car door. Well, my work here is done. I want some frozen yogurt. Stalking is hard work. I walk down to the store, and someone grabs me from behind. They drag me into an alley and push me into a wall. I look at the person and its Mr. Yates.

"I saw you watching us. You think your clever don't you." He says, and I glare at him.

"Leave me and my sister the fuck alone. She doesn't need you. You're some sick pedophile. I'm going to get you arrested." I say, and he smirks.

"If you tell anyone about me and Kira, you'll never see her again. I basically own your sister. She'll do whatever I want. So, be careful." He says and walks off. I stumble on my feet and release the breath I didn't realize I was holding. He's gonna hurt if I don't tell and if I do. What am I going to do?


	19. Chapter 19

Cammie's POV

Beep. Beep. Beep. The sound of the IV monitor is starting to annoy me. I can't wait until Josh wakes up. The doctors said that Josh wouldn't die, but it might take time for him to wake up. I've been talking to him even though he's unconscious. Maybe it'll help.

"Hey Josh. School was super fun today. Jake and Grant performed Romeo and Juliet in front of the whole school. The school recorded, so I can show when you wake up. If you wake up in 3 days or less, you can see it live. Bex and I passed our history test. It was really hard, but we got A's. I'm not mad at Zach anymore. I don't being angry at him forever will help anything. He's also really worried about Kira. She's getting hurt by Mr. Yates. At least that's what we think. We need evidence to get him arrested. I hope you wake up soon. Jake really wants you to see him perform." I hold his hand and rest my head in his chest. I hear the soft beats of his heart. They're like a lullaby.

"Hey Cammie." I look and see Zach in the doorway.

"Zach, what are you doing here?" I ask, and he walks over to me.

"Your mom said you'd be here. I need to tell you something." He says and sits next to me. "Have you ever wanted to protect someone, but you couldn't? Well, Mr. Yates is abusing Kira. He admitted to me."

"Why would he do that? You'll tell someone and he'll be gone to jail." I say, and Zach starts shaking.

"He said if I told someone about him and Kira, I'd never see Kira again. He said he owned her, and she'd do anything for him. He even put a collar on her. What am I supposed to do?" Zach admits and puts his head in my chest.

"Oh my God, I can't believe this. How could he say that and do those things? Mr. Yates is evil." I say, and he sighs.

"What am I going to do? If I tell anyone, Kira won't be seen again. I'm not smart. I can't find a way to get Kira safe. She'll be under his control forever. Why did he choose her though? There are so many girls at this school and he chooses her. Kira's tough and tomboyish, but she's sweet and innocent at the same time. I love her to death. Why couldn't I protect her. I'm suppose to be strong and protect ful as her big brother. I failed." Zach confesses, and I force him to look at me.

"Zachary Goode, look at me. Don't blame yourself for Mr. Yates preying on Kira. You couldn't stop it. It's not your fault. You're smart, and strong. You're going to be Kira's savior. I believe in you. Don't beat yourself up about this. You have people to help you. Don't worry." I say and we stare each other in the eyes. He pulls me towards him and our lips touch. He kisses me and the spark we had reignites. All of our other kisses flood back to me. I kiss him back and he pulls me closer. Our kiss is hot, fiery and passionate. I pull out and our heavy breathing fills the room.

"We probably shouldn't have kissed in front of your unconscious boyfriend. I think that breaks guy code. I'm sorry for kissing you. You just looked so irresistible." Zach says and I blush. "Yep, I still got it"

"Shut up, Zach." I say and punch his arm. "So, Mr. Yates has Kira under his control and he's touching her. He'll get charged for statutory rape and abuse."

"Wait, what's statutory rape?" Zach asks.

"Since Kira is underage and Mr. Yates is over, he'll get charged for statutory rape even if Kira said yes. He'll probably get life in prison." I answer, and Zach nods.

"Well, that's good to know. I want that bastard arrested so badly." He says and something coughs. "What was that?" We turn and see Mr. Bond.

"Cammie? Zach? What are you two doing here?" He asks.

"We came to visit Josh. I have a question." Zach says.

"What is it? If it's about Josh, then he should be waking really soon." Mr. Bond says.

"No, it's not about Josh. If someone was hurting someone, but they made you promise not tell or they'd hurt that person even more, should you tell?" He asks.

"You should definitely tell. You need to help the person getting hurt. Why do you ask? Is someone getting hurt?" Mr. Bond asks.

"No, it was just something I played on a game. Thanks for answering. I think I know what to do know on the game." Zach says, and a soft moaning sounds. "Cammie, did you say something?"

"No, I didn't say anything. Mr. Bond, did you?" I ask, and he shakes his head. The moaning gets louder and we turn to see Josh starting to wake up.

"What are you all doing in here? Why am I in a hospital? What happened?" Josh asks, and I hug him.

"Oh my God, you're awake. I can't belive it. I've missed you so much. What make you wake up?" I ask, and he laughs.

"I think it was something about Jake and Grant in Romeo and Juliet. That's gotta be a sexy play." Josh says, and I kiss his cheek. "Seriously though, why am I here?"

"You got in a car crash. Don't you remember?" Mr. Bond says, and Josh shakes his hea d.

"No, I don't, but I'm glad I'm awake. Hey Zach, why are you here? I thought you hated me." He asks.

"I did it for Cammie. I'm gonna. I can call your parents. They'll wanna see you. Bye." And with that, Zach leaves. Josh can never know I kissed Zach. Great, now my life is complicated even more.


	20. Chapter 20

Cammie's POV

Its been 1 week since Josh was realeasd and we've been catching up on everything. What he missed at school, in the news an even his favorite tv shows. "I guess I didn't miss much then. Oh wait, you didn't talk about Kira. How is she? She's Zach little sister. You were talking about her a lot." Josh asks, and my face falls. "Cam, what happened?"

"Um, its nothing. She's fine. She's all rebellious and tomboyish like normal." I answer, and he gives me an odd look.

"Um, okay. Whatever. So, wanna go to our favorite spot, Ms. Marie's Frozen Treat Jamboree? If I remember correctly, the pants I wore during the crash didn't have pockets. I remember putting two coupons for free Italian ice inside my underwear which I hope they didn't change. Could you turn around for a sec?" I giggle and turn away. After some struggle, Josh turns around and waves two coupons. "Ready?"

"Defintely." I say, and Josh takes my hand. We run off to the shop and enter panting like dogs. I take a whiff of the store and frozen pie, strussles, and cakes fill my nose. Everything is a frozen treat and they're delicious. I look around at the gumball machines, old timey jukebox, and vintage posters. It's so old and cool! Josh and I sit down at a table and put our stuff down.

"So, what kind of ice from Italy would you like? I am having blue raspberry." Josh asks, and I sigh.

"There are so many possibilities. I guess I'll have strawberry." I decide, and he goes to the counter. My phone beeps. Oh fuck, Liz has 5 pieces on our of Trivia Crack. She's a genius. We just started. Well, she doesn't have entertainment. Liz isn't very into the media.

"Hey Cammie, look who's here." Josh says, and I look up to see Mr. Yates and Kira. "I can't believe we ran into you, Mr. Y."

"Josh, you know Mr. Yates?" I ask, and he nods.

"Yeah, I have him 4th period. I'm his favorite student in our class. Hey, Kira. What's up?" Kira smiles, and Mr. Yates interrupts whatever she was going to say.

"Hello, Josh. We missed you in class. I am so glad you're awake. No one is as good at grammar as you are. I cringe when they say I'm good not well." Mr. Yates says and Josh shudders.

"Ugh, that's disgusting. Anyway, what are you two doing here?" Josh asks. Wow, Mr. Yates must like Josh. He's acting all nice to him.

"Tutoring for Little Miss Kira who wants to be in my AP class. I'm trying to get her ready." Mr. Yates says, but I think it's a lie. "Kira, you and Josh need to catch up. I need to talk to Cammie alone." They leave and Mr. Yates turns to me. "Hello Cammie. Did Zach tell you something?"

"Yes, he did. It was very interesting. Probably shouldn't have been told to him. I wonder why the person said it." I respond, and he smirks.

"Oh, Cammie. Don't try to be subtle. It doesn't fit you. Kira's mine. I own her. It's that simple. Now, how do you like these pictures?" He shows me a gross picture of Kira naked with a cat. Wait. What's on her arms? "Those are belt marks sweetie. The marks stayed from the last time I beat her. Anyway, you'll like this video even more. Don't worry. It's not us having sex. It's worse." He clicks play and it's Zach and I making out.

"How did you get this?" I ask shakily.

"Your boyfriend wouldn't want to see this. This is my blackmail to you because you and Zach will find a way to ruin me. I threatened Zach with Kira's safety and now I'll ruin the trust and relationship with Josh. Tell Zach what I showed today. If you try to stop me, Joshie will a little text from a birdie with this video. You've been warned, blondie." Mr. Yates walks off and Josh comes back with our dessert.

"Whats up, Cam? What went on with you two?" Josh asks and eats his ice.

"Nothing, but I love you Josh. No matter what."


	21. Chapter 21

Kira's POV

_Smack_! A loud crack echoes through the hall as I arrive in Grant's apartment. Gramts grabs a handful of my hair and drags me to his room. He tosses me on the bed and my head slams against the headrest. I wince in pain and Grant rolls his eyes. He pulls off his belt and whips me across the face. I cry out and clutch my burning cheek. "Who do you think you are, bitch?" Grant hits me again this time on the chest. "I helped you, I gave you attention, I helped you and how do you repay me?" He yells and I whimper. "You run off from me and go to Ms. Liam. What is wrong with you?" With every word I receive another hit. Grant pulls me up and slams against a wall. I yell in pain and try to escape his grasp.

"Let me go! Let me go, Grant!" I scream and he laughs. He slams me against the wall again and I shriek. He keeps doing it again and again until suddenly he stops. I drop to the floor and watch as Grant leaves the room. He returns shortly with a knife. Is he going to kill me? I don't want to die! "Grant, what are you doing?" I ask and he presses the knife to my neck.

"You're a bad girl, Kira. I tried to help you, but you just can't be helped. No one loves you anymore. I did but now I don't I do. You just are unloveable. I don't think you should be here anymore. I should just kill you." With one swift movement he cuts off the collar I had on. "Go sit on the bed and think about what you've done. I'll come back later. Maybe you'll be better then." Grant walks out and I stare at the knife and collar on the ground. I curl into a ball and cry. What did I get myself into? I'm stuck with a crazy perverted psychopath. I want to go home. I should have listened to everyone. Now, I'm gonna die. I cry even more and Grant comes back in.

"Look who I brought." I see Nymeria in his hands. He grabs the knife and presses it to Nymeria. I cry out and he presses it eve more. Nymeria yelps. "I want a family. I want a wife. I want a baby. I don't have any of that. I'm lonely. You're everything Kira. Now, you don't want me anymore. I want you though amd I will have have you."

"I'll do anything jut leave Nymeria alone." I plead and he drops her. She scampers up to my arms. Grant sits next to me and I move to his lap. "I love you daddy. You're amazing. I want to be with you forever." I say and hug him. He smiles and kisses my head.

"I knew my good little girl was still there." He smooths out my hair and wipes away my tears. He looks so happy. A few seconds ago he was furious. Maybe I just made him mad. It's my fault. Grant is perfect. Right? I mean he hits me a lot, but I deserve it. Maybe it's not my fault. He's just crazy or am I the bad one? "What's wrong, Angel?" I jump out his lap and move away from him.

"You're bad or am I bad? Who's welnf and who's right? I'm so confused. Don't touch me! No, you're supposed to touch me. I don't know!" I yell and Grant brings me into his chest. My breathing gets faster and Grant pulls me in more.

"Calm down. Be calm. Go to sleep. It'll be fine. I'm gonna tuck you in and you're gonna sleep. You're very tired." Grant forces me into bed and I clench the pillow. I start to drift off and Grant makes a call. I hear him say something before drifting off. Something about it being time to leave. Whatever. Probably not important.

* * *

><p>I wake up and Nymeria licks me face. I move to the kitchen and see Grant sitting on the couch with a bad of chips. Weird. I walk over to him and he snuggles me into his chest. "Hey Angel. I love you so much. Was the nap good?" He asks and I nod. Grant smiles and ruffles my hair. "Good. Now, you want to go to Amsterdam right? Well, we can finally go. I figured out how we can leave. We'll leave on Spring Break. We're staying with my big brother and we'll be living there." Grant says and I look ar him weirdly.<p>

"Um, I don't have a passport." I say and Grant laughs. "I'm serious."

"Get one with your parents. Simple." He says and I shrug. Wow, I'm going to Amsterdam with a man who might be criminally insane. That's totally normal. "Kira, are you mad at me? I'm sorry for hurting you. I shouldn't have made you bleed. I cleaned it up while you were sleeping. Your snores are so adorable. They're like a little pig."

"I'm really mad at you, but I can't decide if it's my fault." I say and he kisses my cheek.

"That's what teachers are for. It's your fault. You shouldn't have gotten me mad. You know I have a temper. You shouldn't have pushed my feelings." Grant explains and I feel a wave of sorrow overfill me.

"I'm sorry. It's all my fault. I shouldn't have gone to Ms. Liam. I'm super sorry." I apologize and Grant shrugs. I smile and he tackles me down. He starts to kiss me and I immeadiatly kiss him back. "I love you." I mumble on his lips.

"Love you, too. I'll never stop loving you." Grant says and goes to kissing me.


	22. Chapter 22

Cammie's POV

I finish my last class at school with Josh and we walk to our lockers together. I'm so happy we got back together! "So, wanna study at my place? I really need to catch up since I was in coma." Josh asks and I nod.

"Yeah, sure. Could I come over at 5? I have to do some stuff first." I asks and nods.

"Ok, that's fine. 5 sounds great." Josh replies and kisses my cheek. "See younger Cam." Josh runs off and trips over a bench. He curses and starts running again. I laugh and sigh. Oh, Josh. You're so unlike Zach. Zach would try to play it off cooly, but you just deal with it. I grab my English stuff out of my locker and walk to the English hall. I pass by Mr. Yates's room and hear yelling. Is he hitting Kira?! Finally, I can tell someone! I run to my English teacher's room and she's eating a protein bar.

"Ms. Blu, I heard yelling in Mr. Yates's room. Could you please check it out?" I aks and she nods. We walk to his room and see the weirdest thing on Earth. Justin Beiber is playin and Mr. Yates is dancing with some students. I exchange a look with Ms. Blu and she's trying not laugh. "Um, Mr. Yates?" I say an"d he turns to us. He stops the music and his face is covered in red.

"Ms. Blu and Cammie, this is normal. You two should just leave like right now. My students and I are brainstorming for a writing topic so leave now." Mr. Yates pushes us out the room and shuts the door. The music starts again and I laugh. Ms. Blu laughs with me and we keep laughing for a while.

"Those young teachers are so energized. Now, Cammie did you have a question for me or did you just want to ask about the noise?" Ms. Blu asks and I nod.

"Um, I just wanted to know more about duality. Is it just like good and bad?" I ask and she nods.

"Imagine everything in the world. Now, imagine it's opposite. That's duality. They contrast each other to make a balance. Good and bad. Light and dark. Sun and Moon. I hope I answered your question."

"Yes, you did. Thank you." I say and walk off. Well, I have cheer at 3:45 so I should head down there. I walk towards the gym and hear music coming from a room.

_Am I wrong?_

_Is it all my fault?_

_Am I to blame?_

_For his sick and twisted game_

_Am I the one to apologize_

_And be stuck in my demise_

_I know he's wrong_

_But I can't help but feel regret_

_Maybe if I listened_

_Maybe if I obeyed_

_But no, it's still the same_

_I'm still hurting_

_And I'm still down_

_I still love him and he loves me_

_Or does he just use me_

_Am I just a doll waiting to be played_

_If he threw me away where would stay_

_I'd be lost begging for him back_

_And he'd just laugh and laugh and laugh_

_Again and agian and again_

_He'd finally let me in and here comes the punches_

_One for being stupud_

_Two for being bold_

_Three more for talking _

_And four for just for more Th_e guitar stops and I hear someone move. Thy start walking towards the door to the room and I hide behind a pillar. I see the person as Kira and she runs down the hall. Did she write that? Is that how she feels? What should I do? I start walking to the gym and bump into someone. "Oh hey Ms. Blu. I actually am glad we bumped into each other. Would you help someone who really needed it, but you would lose something important of you did?" I ask and she thinks about it.

"Sometimes it's better to lose than to keep." Ms. Blu says and walks off. Alright I gotta help Kira. I open my phone and text a group text to the gang. _Emergency meeting at Josh's place. Bring the textbooks that you have when you're in a class with Josh. Our cover is a study group. Very urgent! Meet at 5!_


	23. Chapter 23

Cammie's POV

I get to Josh's house and everyone is there with their books. Great! "Cammie! What's this meeting for?" Bex asks and Zach nods.

"We need to get Kira away from Mr. Yates. We need him in jail. We can't just sit and let this go on. Kira's getting more and more hurt and I don't care how much we have to try and lose to save her." I explain and they nod.

"Alright, but why are we at Josh's house? Why not yours?" Zach asks and I sigh.

"I promised him I'd help him study. Liz, could you catch him while we plan?" I ask and she nods. I ring the doorbell to his house and after a while Josh opens the door.

"Oh hey, Cammie. Why are they all here? I thought it was just you and me." Josh asks and I smile sheepishly.

"We need to talk about something really serious and you need to study, so let's kill to birds in one stone." I say and we enter his house. I walk to his living room and Settle myself. "Liz, do your magic." I say and she nods.

"Wait, what are you guys talking about?" Josh asks and I exchange a look with Zach. He shrugs and I turn back to Josh.

"Mr. Yates is in an abusive relationship with Kira. We're going to stop it." I say and Josh raises an eyebrow.

"Is this some sick joke? Mr. Yates would never do that. He's the coolest teacher ever." Josh says and Zach rolls his eyes.

"Well Jimmy, he is and we have to stop it, so deal with it." Zach snaps and Josh frowns. "Now, we need to make a plan, so Liz why don't you go help Jimmy study?" Liz and Josh walk out of the room. "Obviously, Mr. Yates and Kira are spending a lot of time together outside of school, so we need to get Kira grounded by my parents, so she can't leave the house."

"How do you suppose we do that?" Bex asks and Zach smirks. Zach taps things on his phone and turns back to us.

"Kira broke her curfew for the past 3 weeks. I'm getting 20 bucks a week not to tell." Zach says and he gets another text. "Kira just texted me, "You dick. I'm going to break your neck." Problem solved."

"Great. Jake, Does Mr. Yates or Kira know that you know their secret?" I ask and he shakes his head. "Well, maybe Kira can get Mr. Yates to come to her house and you can catch them in the act and since everyone loves you, you can tell Principal Douglas and Mr. Yates will go to jail."

"That actually might work. We could do it on Saturday. We have this game in the morning. Kira will be home alone and Mr. Yates will probably come over." Zach agrees and pulls out his phone.

"How are you going to get into Kira's house? I don't think Kira will let you in if you just asked." Bex asks and Jake smiles.

"Easy, emergency grounded party. We always do it and I can get past Kira. She's not that heavy." Jake answers.

"Alright, we have our plan. Let's do it on Saturday." I say and Josh and Liz come back in. "Hey Josh." I say and he rushes up to me with an angry face.

"How dare you! I'm in a fucking coma and you cheat on me with fucking Zach!" Josh yells and I pale.

"What are you talking about?" I ask and he rolls his eyes.

"What's this Cammie?" Josh asks and shows me his phone. It's the video of me and Zach kissing in front of Josh when we were in the hospital. "How could you?" He asks and tears pour out of his eyes.

"Josh, I'm so sorry. It just happened." I say and he turns away from me.

"Just get out, Cammie. All of you get out. Thanks for the help, Liz. At least I can trust someone." Josh says and everyone leaves. I turn back to Josh and he ignores me. Nice job fucking this up, Cammie. You just lost one of the best guys in the world. Great.

As I walk to my car Zach says, "I'm so sorry, Cammie. I never should've kissed you. I just ruined your relationship with Josh."

"It's not your fault. I shouldn't have kissed back. I knew this would happen." I say and Zach looks at me in confusion.

"What do you mean? How did you know this?" Zach asks.

"Mr. Yates if I told anyone about him and Kira he would send that video to Josh. I guess he knows I talked you guys about. Now, Josh has the video and he hates me. It's great." I admit and Zach takes me into a hug. He's so warm.

"It'll be okay, Cammie. It'll be fine. We'll get through this together." He says and hugs me tighter.

"Oh, I see how it is." I turn to see Josh standing outside the door. "I came outside to see if I could catch you and apologize for yelling, but now I see how it really is. You have fun with her, Goode. I knew she wasn't over you. Who could be and how could she date me? I should've never even thought to ask you out. My fault. I vow to not make it again." Josh states and goes back into his house.

"Josh, no! I screwed everything up!" I yell and kick a rock. "Fuck my life! Fuck everything! Just leave me alone Zach. I'll talk to you tomorrow." I say and storm to my car. I put the key into the ignition and sit there. Tears rush down my face and I collapse on the wheel. I am going to kill Grant Yates! I know I'll never get Josh back, but I'm going make Mr. Yates's life a living hell!


	24. Chapter 24

Josh's POV

I can't wait until Cammie comes over. I really need to get my studying on. The doorbell rings and I open the door to see Cammie and all her friends. Wait what? "Oh hey, Cammie. Why are they all here? I thought it was just you and me." I ask and she smiles sheepishly at me.

"We need to talk about something really serious and you need to study, so let's kill to birds in one stone." Cammie answers and the enter my house. Um, what do they have to talk about?

"Wait, what are you guys talking about?" I ask and Cammie exchanges a look with Zach. He shrugs and she turns back to me.

"Mr. Yates is in an abusive relationship with Kira. We're going to stop it." Cammie says and I raise an eyebrow.

"Is this some sick joke? Mr. Yates would never do that. He's the coolest teacher ever." I say and Zach rolls his eyes.

"Well Jimmy, he is and we have to stop it, so deal with it." Zach snaps and I frown. Why would Mr. Yates do that? He's so awesome. "Now, we need to make a plan, so Liz why don't you go help Jimmy study?" Liz turns to me and I shrug. We walk towards my studying room.

We sit at my desk. "Well, let's study, Liz." I announce and pull out my books.

"Well, we haven't really done anything in English, so you're fine with that. You take French and you're fluent, so yeah. We're doing the Civil War in History, so we can go over some flash cards. Science is the anatomy of a human. Math is just review. Let's do History now." Liz takes out some flash cards and we go over them. After I have a good understanding of them, we move on to Science.

"Hey Liz, I have a question. Do you have a boyfriend?" I ask and she blushes. Her blush is really cute.

"Um, no. I'm not dating anyone. I don't think boys would want to date me." She answers and plays with a piece of her.

I brush it away and say, "If I wasn't dating Cammie, I'd date you. Have some faith in yourself." She smiles and my phone beeps. Oh it's a text. I open it and a video is played. It's a video of Cammie and Zach kissing. This is weird. Why am I getting an old video? Wait, is that me in the background. They're kissing while I was in a coma. Cammie cheated on me.

"Oh my God, that's Zach and Cammie kissing. I can't believe she cheated on you! What's wrong with her?" Liz says and I get up.

"I don't know, but I won't stand for it." I walk to the living room. Liz follows me and I walk up to Cammie. "How dare you! I'm in a fucking coma and you cheat on me with fucking Zach!" I yell and she pales. I knew it!

"What are you talking about?" She asks and I roll my eyes.

"What's this Cammie?" I ask and show her the video on my phone. "How could you?" I ask and tears pour out of my eyes.

"Josh, I'm so sorry. It just happened." She says and I turn back from her. I can't believe she cheated.

"Just get out, Cammie. All of you get out. Thanks for the help, Liz. At least I can trust someone." I say and everyone leaves. Maybe I was too hard on her. I shouldn't have yelled. Yelling never solves anything. I should apologize. I walk outside and see Cammie and Zach hugging. That bitch! "Oh, I see how it is." Cammie and Zach immediately stop hugging. "I came outside to see if I could catch you and apologize for yelling, but now I see how it really is. You have fun with her, Goode. I knew she wasn't over you. Who could be and how could she date me? I should've never even thought to ask you out. My fault. I vow to not make it again." I state and storm to my house.

I'm such an idiot! He's Zach Goode. How could Cammie love me when she loved him? He's perfect! I'm such a fool. The doorbell rings and I sigh. I open it to see Liz at the door. "Hey Josh." She says.

"What are you doing here? You can come in if you need to?" I say and she walks in.

"I left my purse and I wanted to tell you that you deserve better than Cammie. She cheated on you with her ex-boyfriend. That's not cool. I know I'm her best friend, but I can't stand for that." Liz says and I pull her into a hug. Her small frame fits perfectly with mine.

"Thanks, Liz. I really appreciate it." I tell her and she blushes.

"Um, remember when you said you would date me if you weren't dating Cammie? Do you think it could happen? I realize this is horrible timing, but I really need to know." She looks up at me with her bright blue eyes and I smile.

"Maybe not right now, but I definitely will date you." She smiles at me and I stop hugging her. "I'll see you later, Liz."

"I still need my purse. You can have my number." She runs to the office and we exchange numbers. "You can talk to me whenever you want. I'm a great listener."

"Well, I'm a great talker. Thank you, Liz." I walk her to the door and watch as she walks to car. Aww, it's a Volkswagen Beetle. It's cute just like her. Maybe getting over Cammie won't be that hard. When I say think Cammie, tears start to form. Or maybe not.


	25. Chapter 25

Kira's POV

Ugh, being grounded sucks. I can't go anywhere. I fucking hate, Zachary! How could he tell mom I broke curfew? I've been paying him. Well, at least I'm home alone. Grant's coming over and we're going to have so much fun. "Bye Kira, I hope you'll have time to think about why you shouldn't break your curfew." My mother says and my father nods. I can't tell Grant no and to let me go home unless it's super late.

"Sure mom, I'll definitely think about my actions." I say and she nods. My parents walk out the house and Zach wraps me in a hug.

"I'll see you later, baby sister." I punch Zach on the arm and he laughs and runs out the door. I run upstairs and into my bedroom. I wait until I hear the garage close and text Grant, _My parents are gone. Come over._

**I'm on my way now, Angel. Get naked for me. I want to use all of our time together**_. _I take off my clothes and wrap myself in a bathrobe. After a few minutes, the doorbell rings. I run downstairs and open the door. I'm pushed inside my house and the door slams. "Hey Angel. I missed touching you. Now, let's go to your room." Grant says and locks my door. I lead him to my room and he pushes me on the bed. He takes my robe off and starts kissing me. I smile and kiss him back.

"I missed you, too." I squeak and he laughs. He takes off his shirt and takes my hand and moves it up and down his chest. I start to do it on my own and he moans. "I'm guessing you're a fan of this." I sat and move my hand lower still rubbing up and down. He moans louder and I giggle.

"You think this is funny. How about I tickle you?" Grant tickles me furiously and I laugh uncontrollably. "How do you like that?"

"Stop, Grant! Please! I can't take it anymore!" I yell through strands of laughter. He finally stops and unzips his pants. Oh God, look like it's time for sex. I pull down his underwear and he pulls my face to crotch.

My door swings open and Jake is in it, "What the Hell is going on?" He asks and Grant pushes me away. I put my robe on and my face blushes furiously.

"Why are you here, Jacob?" Grant asks and pulls his pants on.

"I came to have a party for Kira since she's grounded, but I guess you two are having one." Jake answers and Grant walks over to him. Jake backs up, but Grant slams the door in his hand. "Ow!" Grant pushes Jake to the floor and kicks him in the stomach. He grabs my belts and ties Jake up.

"Grant, what the fuck are you doing? Are you fucking crazy?" I yell and Grant turns. Oh no. I move further away from him and he yanks me by my hair. He throws me next to Jake and slaps me. He goes through the bag Jake brought and tosses me the bag of chips.

"Eat." Grant commands and leaves. I start eating and tears slip from my eyes. I feed Jake some and he's shaking. Grant comes back with a gun. He holds it to Jake's head and asks, "Why are you here? I'll know if you're lying."

"Cammie made this plan to get you arrested, so I had to catch you two and then tell Principal Douglas. Please don't hurt me." Jake answers and Grant smoothes his hair.

"Jake, calm down. I'm not gonna hurt you. I actually like you as a student. Now, I can't let you tell anyone about this. So, you're going to swallow this and forget everything."

My door swings open again and Zach is in the door. He pulls Grant away from Jake and pushes him to the other side. "You are not touching any of them." Zach says and unties Jake.

"Why are you here? Don't you have a game?" I ask and he glares at me.

"I never had a game. We made a plan to get you here, so you could be arrested. Thank God, you got the text I sent later on the day we made the plan. My parents are actually apart of it. They called the police." Zach answers and out of the corner of my eye Grant is point something at Zach.

"Grant! Don't do it!" I yell, but it's too late. He shoots Zach and grabs me as I run towards him. My parents come through the door and Grant points the gun at my head.

"I'm taking Kira and leaving anyone else who tries to stop me will kill Kira." He backs away through the door and rushes to his car. He shoves me in the car and takes off. "This is just for saftey measures." Grant tries to touch me and I move away from him. He sighs and yanks me forward. He presses my neck and the world goes back.

I wake up in Grant's room. I try to get up, but my hands and feet are tied to the bed. I struggle to get out and Grant comes into the room. He runs his fingers through my hair and says, "You're so pretty right now. You look so beautiful."

"Leave me alone! You shot my brother." I yell and he rolls his eyes.

"They don't care for you, Kira. Stop whining." He replies and kisses my cheek. "You're so pretty. I just wanna fuck you so badly, but I can't. We have a trip. We're finally going to Amsterdam. I packed our bags and everything. We're leaving soon. Let's get you dressed." He unchains me and I try to move, but he blocks me. "Run away and I chase you down and beat you with Mr. Belt." He dresses me in skinny jeans and a hoodie. "Let's go, Angel." Grant says and takes my arm.

"I don't want to go with you. I hate you, Grant. You shot my brother and you hurt Jake. If you loved me, you would never do that." I say and move away from him. He leaves me and gets a necklace. He puts it around my neck and walks away.

"Leave if you want. I won't try to chase you." I bolt out the door and a shock runs through my body from my neck. I fall to the floor and Grant picks me up. "It's a shock necklace. I control it. So, let's get to Amsterdam."


	26. Chapter 26

Kira's POV

Grant takes my arm and walks me to his car. On the way out, I see Ms. Liam and she looks at me. I give her a pleading look and she nods. She walks away and Grant drags me to his car. I get in and completely ignore him. I notice his phone in a cupboard. I need to get that phone. I can call my parents if I do. "I need to go the bathroom." I say and he looks over at me.

"Why didn't you go in the house?" He asks and I roll my eyes.

"Well, going to the bathroom wasn't exactly important when I was tied up or shocked. You need gas anyway. Pull over at a gas station." I respond and he shocks me again. I squeal and he pulls over at the station.

"Don't get sassy. Go to the bathroom and don't try anything stupid. I will hurt anyone." Grant gets out and I quickly snatch his phone. I walk inside the gas station and into the restroom. I lock the door and quickly unlock his phone. I call my mom and thankfully she picks up. "Mom! It's me Kira! I can't talk for long."

"Oh my God, where are you? Tell me right now." My mom says and a sob comes out.

"He's taking me to the airport. We're going to Amsterdam and he's not letting go. I'm really scared." I say.

"Okay, don't worry. We'll get there and we will save you just calm down. Don't worry." My mom tells me and I wipe my face off.

"Kira? Are you almost done? We need to go." Grant starts knocking on the door and I say a prayer. Lord, please don't let him find out about this conversation.

"I'm washing my hands." I respond and whisper to my mom, "Don't call this number back. It's his phone. I love you." I hang up and hide the phone in my pocket. I step outside and Grant looks me up and down. "Hey." I say meekly and he shrugs.

"Stop crying, Angel. We're going to have a great time together. I love you sweetie." He kisses my head and puts an arm around me. I give him a smile and slip the phone into his jacket pocket. We get in the car and he says, "Angel, where is my phone? I can't find it and if you have it there will be severe consequences that I don't want to explain."

"Did you check your pockets? That's where I keep my stuff." I recommend and he looks in his jacket. He gets it out and smiles.

"Thank you, darling. Now, when we get to the airport you will be obedient or I will harm you. We're going on a plane that is very private. My close friend is flying it. He won't mind me beating the hell out of you. I certainly will leave you bleeding and crying if I have to. I have different belts in my bag. They're very dangerous. Be a good girl okay?" I nod and he smiles. We drive to the airport and park in a weird place. "Let's go." He guides me through the airport and I can't see anyone I know. I'm going to be trapped with Grant forever! Someone please save me!

We get to the place where the plane is and I start crying. "Grant, please take me home! I don't wanna go with you. Please." I cry and he leads me to the family bathroom. "Let me go! Please! You can have sex with me right now or you can beat me right now just let me go home!"

"Kira, calm down. You'll be fine. Stay calm. I'm not going to do anything that will hurt you if you calm down." Grant tries to touch me and I back away. His phone buzzes and he picks up. "Hello?" Grant's face turns white and he looks at me with anger in his eyes. He hangs up the phone and drags me to a stall. "I'm going to kill you. I'm going to do all the things I want right now. You called your parents with my phone at the gas station. They're here with the police at the gate. I can't leave without them finding you and me. It's the end of the line for us. I'm going to end you first."

"How?" I ask and he grabs me by the hair and dunks me in the toilet. He doesn't let go and I feel myself go unconscious. Goodbye mom. Goodbye dad. Goodbye Jake. Goodbye Zach. I love you all so much...


	27. Chapter 27

Kira's POV

The sound of muffled noises fill my ears as I awaken. "You're awake. Oh my Lord, you're awake." Someone says and surrounds me in a hug.

"Where am I? I want my mom or my dad. Please don't let Grant get me." I say and the person lets me go.

"Kira, it's me, Jake's dad. You almost died, so you're in the hospital. Everyone thought you were gone forever." Mr. Bond responds and I perk up.

"Where are my parents? How's Zach? Please let me see them." I plea and he nods.

"Your parents are with Zach. Don't worry. Zach is okay. The gunshot just grazed him. He'll be perfectly fine. Everyone is really worried about you. Your kidnapper basically drowned you to death. Only God could've saved you. Jake was so sad. All your friends and family were, too. I'm so sorry this happened to you."

"It's all my fault. I let this happen to me." Mr. Bond wraps me in a hug and smooths my hair.

"Kira, none of this is your fault. He took advantage of you and he abused you. You didn't have a choice. This wasn't your fault. The nice woman named Ms. Liam told us about it. She told us about how he hit you and touched you. Mr. Yates is a horrible man. He'll be in jail for a very long time. He'll never bother you again, Kira. I'll go get your parents. You need to see them." Mr. Bond leaves and comes back with my parents and Zach.

"Kira, thank God you're alive." My mom rushes over to me and hugs me. She cries into my shirt. "I was so worried that you were going to die. You were hardly breathing and you looked so pale."

"Kira, how did this happen? How did he manipulate you?" My dad asks and sits next to me. Zach comes over too at the end of the bed.

"Kira, we love you. You can tell us. We're family. Family tell each other everything." Zach says and my dad grips my hand.

"Well, Grant made me feel special. He made me feel like I was worth something. He made me feel amazing at first. Then, he said that no one loves me or cared for me except for him. I didn't believe him at first, but then it started to seem true. He would hit me every time I didn't do what he wanted. He made me think that it was my fault and that I was bad. I thought he was right all the time no matter what. I met Ms. Liam and she made me rethink everything. She was just like me, but she got away. She helped me realize that I needed to get away., but Grant always managed to keep me under his control and change what I thought. He tried to take me to Amsterdam, but that didn't work. Now, we're here." I admit and tears slip out of my eyes. My mom embraces me in a hug and rubs circles in my back.

"It's okay, Kira. We love you. We will never stop loving you. You're our baby girl. That man was so wrong for ever telling you that. He is evil and vile." My dad tells me an kisses my head. "You can talk to us anytime you need to. We're here for you." I smile.

"Where's Jake? Is he okay?" I ask and Zach nods.

"He's fine. He just has a stitch on his hand. Jake is with Eric since he's been here at your side ever since you went unconscious. Eric had to get him out of here. You'll see Jake soon." Zach says and plays with my toes. He's done this since we were children. I kick his hand away and he grabs my foot. I laugh and try to get it away from him. He keeps tickling it. I finally get my foot out of his grip and move it away from him. My parents leave and Zach moves next to me.

"I'm sorry. This never would've happened if I had listened to you. I'm an idiot." I apologize and he puts his arm around me.

"It's okay, Kira. You thought he loved you and he tricked you. It's not your fault. You're also not an idiot. I'm pretty sure you're smarter than your whole grade." Zach replies and I put my head in his chest.

"Thank you, Zach. You're the best big brother ever." I say and he smiles.

"I know, Kira. I know."


	28. Chapter 28

5 months later

Kira's POV

Things have settled down after Mr. Yates was arrested. So many things changed, too. My parents are paying way more attention to me and it's great. I actually feel like they care about me. They spend more time with me and Zach and we do more family activities together. I've gotten more friends, too. The girls aren't as bad as I thought they would be. They're actually pretty nice and funny. Jake and I are still best friends, but I have more options. He and Eric are doing fabulously. Eric's going to college, but their relationship will never end. I'm sure of it. Oh, Zach and Cammie got back together. Those two couldn't be apart for long. I gave them a month before they would get back together. Surprisingly, Josh and Liz are a couple. I never expected it. They're actually perfect for each other. I'm not dating, but I don't need a man in my life to make me feel complete. In the words of Tina Belcher, I'm a smart, strong, sensual woman.

"What do you want for breakfast, Kira?" Zach asks and I look up at him. "Hot Pocket or oatmeal?"

"It's 93 degrees outside (**There isn't a degrees symbol on iPhones. Weird.)**. I'll take yogurt." I reply and he tosses me a yogurt.

"So, softball tryouts are coming up. You're good at softball. You should try out." Zach says and I roll my eyes.

"Yeah, no. I'm not joining the softball team. I don't do team sports." I respond and he sighs.

"Volleyball?" I shake my head. "Cross country?" I say no and he sighs. "What about cheerleading?"

"Actually, I might do cheerleading. That seems fun." I say and his face brightens.

"Really?"

"No. God you're an idiot. I'm not doing any sports. Stop trying to get me to do them."

"Come on, Kir. They'll be fun. You'll make new friends and it'll improve your communication skills. Also, you're looking a little weak. You need to gain some muscle." I punch Zach in the arm and he laughs. "Never mind. You already have enough muscle. Seriously, you should do some activity. You're not going to be alone anymore. I don't think we want anymore pervy teachers preying on you." Zach says honestly and I sigh.

"Fine, I'll find something to do, but I'm going to complain about it. You'll never hear the end of it." I respond and throw away my yogurt. A car honks outside and One Direction is blaring. "Jake's here. Bye loser." I run outside and into Jake's car. "What's up, Jake? How is my favorite blonde?"

"Great! How's my favorite ginger?" Jake asks and takes off.

"Fine, I'm mad that I have to do some form of after school activity for my family. It's going to be so annoying." I say and he smiles.

"You could join a play or sewing club. I'm doing both. You could be with me and it would be awesome!" Jake suggests and I groan.

"Jake, I love you, but I hate plays and fashion. You know that. Thanks for the suggestion though. Maybe I'll do a writing club or something."

"Well, they're always available. So, we're finally getting our actual English teacher today. I guess it took a really long time to find someone to replace Mr. Yates. There was like 3 teachers before they finally picked one." Mr. Yates was arrested this summer. He'll never get me again. He's going to be in prison for a really long time.

"I don't know who it could be. They better be good since they missed like two weeks of school. Well, we're here. I'll see you at English." Jake and I part ways and I walk to my locker. I empty my stuff and pick out the English materials. I wander the halls and someone bumps into me.

"Hi, are you Kira Goode?" A man asks and I lose my words. He's the most beautiful man I've ever seen. He has blonde hair, brown eyes and stubble. No, you are not falling in love with a teacher. Remember Mr. Yates.

"Yeah, I am. Who are you?" I ask and he smiles.

"My name is Ansel Lee. I'm your new English teacher. I need a little help finding the room and since you're my student you should know where it is." He says and I lead him to room 217. "Thank you, Miss Goode. I'll see you in class which starts in 5 minutes. You can stay here until the bell rings."

"Um okay." I say and quickly walk to my seat.

"I hear you're an excellent student. You have a passion for poetry, books, and writing. I find that amazing. There aren't that many young people who like those."

"I guess I'm one of a kind." I say and my face turns red. He's getting me all hot and bothered. Do not get a crush on him!

"Look, I know you're nervous. I heard what happened with Grant. I would never do that to you. I will be strictly professional with you if me being like a friend is uncomfortable." Mr. Lee says and looks at me with those playful brown eyes. No!

"It's fine. I'm fine. You can just be yourself." I say without stuttering like an idiot. Yes!

"Alright. I just want you to be comfortable."

"Are you close to Mr. Yates?" I ask and the chalk he was using cracks. "I mean you called him Grant and I used to call him Grant. That's his first name."

"We were until he was arrested. I occasionally visit him." Mr. Lee answers.

"How do you know him?" I ask and the bell rings.

"Sorry, class looks like its starting. Welcome students!" Mr. Lee says and class starts. That was weird, but let's not worry about it.


	29. Chapter 29

Zach's POV

Kira runs out the door and I sigh. I wish she was more willing to do stuff. She can't be alone forever. She needs someone other than Jake. Jake can't be her only friend in the world. Maybe I should get her a friend. I'm pretty I can find someone who would like her.

I walk outside to my car and pull off to Cammie's house. She'll probably know someone. I arrive there and honk the honk. She runs outside and gets in the front seat. "Hey Zach. How's it going?" She asks and kisses my cheek.

"Great, how are you?" I respond and she smiles.

"I'm pretty good. How's Kira? She's not in the car."

"Jake got his license so she's riding with him. It's just us now." I say and rub her thigh. She smiles and places a kiss on my neck. "Do you know any girls in Kira's grade that might like her?"

"Wait, is Kira a lesbian now?" Cammie asks and moves from my neck.

"No. God no. I meant does anyone like her as a friend. I can't imagine Kira as a lesbian." I answer and she nods.

"Josh's sister, Megan, is in Kira's grade. Maybe they could be friends. Josh's sister is really nice." Cammie suggests and I shrug.

"Alright, I'll try to find Megan. I will get Kira a friend whether she likes it or not. I vow it." I state and Cammie laughs. I place a kiss on her head and she smiles. We arrive at the school and Cammie and I part our ways. I walk to my locker and my best bro Grant is right next to it. "Hey Grant. What's up buddy?"

"I'm having girl problems with Bex. It's our 1 year anniversary today and I completely forgot, so I need a brilliant idea that will blow her socks off, but it also has to be done in the limited time of today. Got any ideas?" He asks and I shrug.

"Make her something pretty and and take her out to dinner. What girl doesn't like homemade gifts and a nice dinner? I'm a dating genius." I answer and he hugs me. Well, he more crushes me than hugs. I beat on his back and he finally lets me go.

"Thank you so much, Zach! You're the best, bro. I'll see you in science." Grant runs off and I stretch. Gosh, Grant hurts. No wonder he's the best wrestler in the state. I get my stuff and wander the school. Where would Megan be? Maybe Josh knows where she would be at? I look around and find Josh with a girl and Liz. That's probably his sister.

"Hey Josh. Is this your sister, Megan?" I ask and he nods. "Hello Megan. I'm Zach Goode and I have a sister named Kira and I was hoping that could possibly be friends since she is a complete loner and only has one friend." I say and she stares at me with wide eyes.

"OMG! You're Zach Goode. Eeek! You're the coolest guy in the whole school. You and Cammie are my OTP. When you two broke up, I was so crushed. I was so mad that Josh decided to date Cammie. What was wrong with you? Anyway, I have English with Kira 1st period, so I guess I could try and be friends with her. What's Kira into?" Megan says and I smile. Yep, she'll be a nice fit for Kira.

"She likes books, rock music, medieval torture and Game of Thrones. She's very interesting." I answer and she frowns. "But, I'm not against changing some things about her. Maybe get a little more girly. That would be cool."

"I'll do my best with her. I will see you later." Megan walks away and I sigh. Mission accomplished.

* * *

><p>Kira's POV<p>

Class starts and I sigh. I guess I won't get my answer. Whatever. Jake sits next to me and I smile. "What did you do while I was gone? Fantasize about Eric and your spicy erotic adventures." I ask and he smirks.

"Actually, I fulfilled those adventures. I visited him and we had a very erotic time together. It was awesome. I wish he was still here." Jake says and I rub his back.

"Hey. It's okay. He comes back home, so you two can still be together. You two will last forever and I will your maid of honor at the wedding." I respond and he hugs me. Someone sits next to me and they look at Jake and I. "Hey, I'm Kira and this is Jake. You're Megan, right? I remember you from the beginning of the year."

"Yes, I am. Your really awesome brother wants me to be friends with you since he thinks you're a total loner. He wants me to help change that." Megan says and Jake laughs.

"I told you that people thought you were a loner. See now there's someone else here who can help me with changing that. Megan, you are officially cool and you can sit near us. If Kira says anything negative, just ignore her. She's on her period. It makes her grouchy." Jake says and I punch him. How can he say that? "So what's your favorite color, show and musicals or movies?"

"Um purple, Sherlock, and musicals all the way." Megan replies and Jake squeals.

"Yep, you're officially cool. We'll be the three musketeers or the Golden Trio." I roll my eyes and Jake squeezes us into a hug.

"If we're getting a name, we'll be the Golden Trio. We're not going to be the three musketeers. That's stupid as fuck." I say and they both nod.

"Well, how is everyone today?" Mr. Lee walks on the desks and asks. We murmur our replies and Mr. Lee sighs. "I'm sorry about not being here. I had business to take care of in my homeland of Amsterdam. I'll definitely be here for the remainder of the year. I want to get to know all of you personally. I'm going to throw this football. When you catch it you must give me a quote from your favorite show or book or song." Mr. Lee throws the ball and it nails Jake right in the head. "Oh my God, I'm so sorry. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. My quote will be from Doctor Who, "Bowties are cool." Jake says and throws the ball back.

"Alright Doctor." He throws the ball to other people including Megan who is now Sherlock since she gave a Sherlock quote.

Mr. Lee passes the ball to me and I say. "You know nothing, Jon Snow. It's from Gane of Thrones."

"Alright, Daeneryes. I know Ygritte said it, but your shirt makes me think you like Dany more." I look down and I have on my dragon shirt. Huh, I did put this on. Mr. Lee actually starts teaching and while he's walking around he slips a note on my desk. It says, **Meet me after school. I have something important to tell you.** I really hope he doesn't want sex. I'm not dealing with that.

* * *

><p>After school<p>

I get to Mr. Lee's classroom and he's reading a book on the couch. His hair is sticking to his forehead and a few of his shirt buttons are opened. He's such a heartthrob. "Hi Kira. Come on. Sit down. Let's chat." I sit away from him and he pats the seat next to him. I move a little closer and he laughs. "Kira, you're such a tease. Come closer. It's alright." I move next to him and sit there awkwardly. "I have something to ask you and it's very personal."

"I'll give you a blowjob. I'm not having sex with you. I don't care how sexy you are. I'm not having sex." I sputter out and he smiles.

"You are adorable. I don't want sex with you. Well, if you were 3 years older I would, but you're too young. I just wanted to know if you and I could form a book club. It would be fun." Mr. Lee says and I nod.

"I'm sorry for freaking out on you. I just got worried that you wanted sex." I apologize and he looks me in the eye.

"It's okay. I know what you went through. I know it was hard. I sense that you don't trust easily and this made it even worse, but you can't live without people who love you and want to help you. It's not possible. You need to open up. That Megan girl is a door to the land of opputunities. Okay?"

"Okay."


	30. Chapter 30

**Hey guys, I'm going to be wrapping this story up soon. It's so sad. There will probably be a few more chapters. I'm working on other fanfics so this one will be ending. Please tell me if you have any thoughts or suggestions.**

* * *

><p>A couple months later<p>

Kira's POV

"Kira! Kira!" Two people pounce on me and I fall to the ground. WTF? I push them off me and Jake and Megan are there. "We need your help. We kinda did something bad. Like really bad. We accidentally brought something, but it followed us."

"What did you two bring? It can't be that bad." I say and they bring me to Jake's locker. "Why is Nymeria here?" I ask and pick her up. How did they get my cat?

"So, remember when we were at your house and we had our homework on your table. We accidentally left it there, and we remembered when we got to school. So, we rode back to your house and broke in. We came back to the school and noticed that Nymeria was in the car with us. What do we do?" Megan says and I sigh.

"So, you left your homework at my house and instead of telling me you decided to break into my house and you accidentally kidnapped my cat." I say and they nod. I punch them both in the arm and roll my eyes. "I'll call someone to get Nymeria. Simple."

"Class starts in 5 minutes. Who can come that fast?" Jake asks and I groan.

"We'll just have to hide her. Let's go to Mr. Lee's. Hide her in your pants Jake. That's the closest you'll ever get to actual pussy. I'm sorry. Let's go." Jake gives me a look and I hug him. "You have to admit that I'm right. Seriously, hide her in your pants. No one would search you there."

We walk to Mr. Lees's classroom and he's grading papers. "Hey Mr. Lee. We need a favor from you." I say and he looks up at us.

"What is it? Um Jake, you have a little problem in the down under." Mr. Lee responds and Jake nods.

"I know. We need your help with it."

"Woah! I am not helping you with that. I don't swing that way. Don't you have a boyfriend?"

"Jake, take her out of your pants." I say and he brings out Nymeria. She meows and wiggles out of Jake's hands. She runs over to me and I pick her up. "Hey baby. I hope you weren't suffering in his pants." Nymeria licks my face and I smile. "Could you watch Nymeria for us? At lunchtime we can bring her back home. Please could you help?"

"Well, she looks adorable. I wouldn't mind watching her. I think I could keep her secret until lunch. If anyone does ask, she's for a project. Let me hold her." I hand Nymeria to Mr. Lee and she instantly loves him. "Hi kitty. My name is Mr. Lee. I'm going to watch you today. We'll have lots of fun together." Nymeria licks his nose and purrs."Thank you so much, Mr. Lee. We really needed it." Megan says and he nods.

"That's what I'm here for, but why is she here anyway?"

"She hitchhiked in my car after we broke into Kira's house." Jake answers and Megan nods in agreement.

"Oh, um okay. I'll see you guys in class later. Kira, can you stay for a while longer?" Mr. Lee asks and I nod. The others walk out and I sit on a desk. "Kira, you're an amazing person and an even better student. I think you trust me a lot, but I haven't been truthful with you."

"What do you mean?" I ask and he sighs. He hands me Nymeria and I hug her.

"I have a brother. He's an awful person. He's done awful things that you can't forgive. He's lied to me and tricked me. I thought he was bringing a girl to Amsterdam who was legally an adult and loved him, but instead he tried to bring you. Grant Yates is my brother. I'm sorry I never told you. I didn't want you to hate me, so I didn't tell you."

"You didn't do anything wrong. Grant tricked you like how he tricked me. We couldn't stop it. He's in jail though and he'll never bother any of us again. That's the good thing." I say and he smiles.

"You're probably the most mature teenager I've ever met." Mr. Lee says and I smile.

"Thanks. I get that a lot. You're a really cool teacher. I don't think a regular teacher would hide my fugitive cat." Nymeria meows and we laugh. "I'll see you in class later." I leave and walk to my locker. Jake is sitting next to it and I sit next to him. "What's wrong?" I ask and he looks at me.

"Cammie is going to be my stepsister."


	31. Chapter 31

Kira's POV

"What do you mean Cammie is going to be your step sister?" I yell and he sighs.

"Cammie came up to me and said that my dad and her mom were getting married. I ran away and came here. I'm so freaked out. I can't believe my dad is getting married again. I never thought he would do this after my mom died." Jake says and puts his head on my shoulder. I put my arm around him and we sit there.

"Don't you like Cammie and her mom? You said that the dinner you went to went well." I ask and he nods.

"Cammie and Ms. Morgan are nice. I really like them. Ms. Morgan is funny and she helps me with my math homework. Cammie is just a nice person. She makes great cookies and cakes. Ms. Morgan and my dad are really in love with each other. She treats him nicely and my dad is really happy with her."

"Then why don't you want them to get married? They love each other."

"I guess I'm scared. My dad hasn't been with anyone since mom left. Well, he's had the occasional hookup, but he hasn't done anything serious. I don't want anyone to replace my mom and the things they had." Jake admits and I squeeze him harder.

"Jakey Wakey, no one will ever replace your mom. She was the best mother in the whole world. You can't be afraid of change Jake. Those things happen for a reason. You can't stop it. Cammie's family will be great with your family. It'll all be okay. You and dad are probably going to talk about it tonight. If you're still worried, tell him about it tonight." I answer and he smiles.

"You were always the smart one in our relationship. Thanks for the advice Kira." Jake says and hugs me back.

"That's what I'm here for, Jakey Wakey. We should probably get to class, though. We're like 20 minutes late."

"Maybe we should ditch school. We could go out somewhere and ditch our classes." Jake suggest and I punch his arm.

"Eric left a horrible impression on you, but I love it. Let's go." I grab his hand and we sneak out of the school. Jake takes me to the back door near the dumpsters and we sprint to his car. "Do you still have that emergency bag for when the zombie apocalypse starts?" I ask and he nods. "Good, give me the bag that's for our trip to Mexico if I ever become an outlaw." He looks around and tosses me the bag. I pull out the shorts, tank top and sunglasses and put them on.

"Your boobs got bigger." Jake comments and I nod.

"I know. I'm a 32c now. I'm pretty sure Zach and my dad were staring when these babies popped up. I can do a little dance with them." I do a dance and he laughs. I pass him his shorts and v neck and he changes at the red light. "I'm noticing some growth in your penis. Are we now 7 inches?"

"Yes, I might be the biggest in the grade now! Am I bigger than your brother?" Jake asks and I shake my head. "Is he huge because I really wanna see?"

"Cammie is going to be in so much pain when they have sex and I am not giving you a picture of my brother's penis. You can come over tonight and accidentally see my brother naked when he's out of the shower or you could just ask him like the weirdo that you are." I respond and he shrugs. We pull up to the mall and walk in. "Where do you wanna go first?" I ask and he points to H&M.

"We need more clothes. Then, we can go to Hot Topic for your fandom stuff, head to the food court for food, and then we go to Abercrombie & Fitch and finish it off with Forever 21. If we have enough time, we can buy a little for Nymeria." Jake plans and I nod. "Who's the best shopping buddy?"

"You are, Jake. You're the best shopping buddy in the world. Now, let's do this." I say and we walk off into the mall.

* * *

><p>We finally finish shopping and rest on a bench. "We have 30 minutes left. Let's quickly go buy Nymeria something. I'm thinking of a pink tutu and headband." Jake says and I nod.<p>

"Let's do it. She would be adorable in that outfit. Let's hurry, Jake." I respond and we hurry to Kitty Couture. Jake and I split up and I see adorable water bowls. I look around and search for the perfect bowl.

"Hi, do you have a kitten, too?" Someone asks and I turn around to see Mr. Lee. Oh no. Please don't recognize me. "This is my student's kitten. She followed her to school and now I'm taking care of her." I nod and Nymeria stares at me. Nymeria, don't blow my cover.

"The kitten is really cute." I whisper and Mr. Lee smiles.

"Thank you. I bet Nymeria loves compliments. She's spoiled rotten. The only reason I'm here is because I need some food and a litter box for her. I have no clue where my student and her friend are. I'm sorry. I'm Ansel. What's your name? You're very attractive."

"I'm Dany. I have 3 cats. Their names are Zac, Cathy, and Townie. Thank you for the compliment" I answer and a blush covers my entire face. Remember, he's older than you. He's like 25, but he doesn't know you're Kira. Maybe we should have fun for a while. No! He's your teacher. He could get fired.

"Those sound like lovely names. They're almost as lovely as yours. You're really cute when you blush. Your just like my student. It's actually really weird. Her name's Kira and you look kinda like her. I wish she was 18 already. I have to wait a year, but she'll be still be in high school. This is going to sound weird, but she could be a supermodel if she wanted and I wouldn't mind dating her even though she's my student. She's a great kid. She comes from a nice family and her friends are nice even though she only has two. She's not interested in any guy her age. She likes them older. I don't want her to get hurt again. I mean someone used her before and I was apart of it, but I didn't know I was. Someone tricked me into thinking that she was his legal willing girlfriend when she wasn't. It just sucks and I know Kira is smart, but she is really gullible when it comes to guy's. Somehow I convinced her write me a paper on Canada. Who cares about Canada? I'm just worried I guess. I don't know why I'm telling you this. You're a complete stranger. I'm sorry. I'll leave you alone." Mr. Lee admits and I stare at him. "Hey, why are you crying?" I notice tears are pouring out of my eyes. Nymeria squeezes out of Mr. Lee's arms and into mine.

"Older guys make me feel safe. I'm not brave or confident like I pretend to be. I am so scared like half of the time. When I was a little girl, my dad would hold in his arms for hours and I would feel great. Grant made me feel that way sometimes. I didn't want to let that even though most of the times he hurt me. I just wanna feel that again, but I can't and I hate it. I really hate it." Mr. Lee takes me in his arms and I break down crying.

"You don't have to be strong anymore. You don't have to be confident. You don't have to be anything, but you have to open up to people. Your family is there to support you not hurt you. Maybe you're not ready to open up to them, but can you open up to me? This afternoon, I want you to come to my room and we're going to take until you get everything out of you. Everything that you need to say and everything you feel. You're not alone anymore. Now, go to Jake and get some ice cream to make you feel better. Keep Nymeria, too. I'll see you later, Dany."

"Did you know it was me this whole time?" I ask and he nods. "How?"

"You have a scar on your right breast."

"Wait, I never told you about that and I didn't show you my boobs." I say and this time he blushes.

"Remember that picture you took when you were naked and you had Nymeria in your hands. Grant sent me that picture. I swear I deleted it when I got it, but I noticed the scar. This is really awkward. I'm going to leave. See you later." Mr. Lee walks off embarrassed and I laugh. It feels really on the other side of the blush.

* * *

><p><strong>BONUS SCENE<strong>

Jake's POV

I'm waiting in Zach's room for him to come back. This is my chance! Kira is off doing stuff with her mom and dad. I'm alone with Zach. Zach walks in and says, "Um, hey Jake. You can go. Kira's gone."

"I'm here for you. Can I see your dick?" I ask and he looks at me weirdly. "I'm serious. Can I see it, please? Kira said it was big. I promise I won't tell anyone."

"Um, Jake, we're friends, but that's weird. No, don't give me puppy eyes. Fine, you can see it." Zach pulls down his pants and wow it's gorgeous. "Do you like it?"

"Yeah, it looks really amazing. God, you are amazing. Have you ever been blown before?" I ask and he shrugs.

"This girl had before, but I've never been blown by a guy. Wait, are you implying what I think you're implying?" Zach asks and I smile. "Aren't you dating Eric?"

"We agreed that we could have fun with other guys as long as we don't date anyone. He's fine with this." I respond and he sighs. I give him a signature smile and come closer to him. "It'll be fun, but I don't have to."

"Get on the floor, don't tell Cammie and we keep this secret. I'm not gay, Jake. I'm just experimenting and you do what I want. I'm in control of this situation." Zach says and I nod. I get on his floor and he sits on the bed. "Knock yourself out, Jake." I smile and start blowing him.

I finish and he collapses on the bed. "So...I really liked it. Does this make me Bi?" Zach asks and I shrug.

"Do you just like my blowjobs or do you like guys? There's a difference. I'm amazing, so it might be affecting you." I say and he shrugs.

"Well, you give nice blowjobs. I really want you to do it again. Maybe we can work something out like a secret blowjob thing." Zach suggests.

"Isn't this cheating on Cammie?" I ask and he groans.

"We can work it out. It'll be fine. Maybe Cammie will let me. I'll call her right now." He grabs his phone and leaves the room. He comes back and says, "She thought I was joking. Then, she got confused and then she got mad, but she stopped caring and said that we weren't allowed to have sex and we can only do it on the weekdays and the occasional weekend. She'll make us a schedule for the weekends."

"We're such weirdos." I say and he laughs.

"I know, Jake. I know." We lay on his bed for a while and he finally says. "Wanna play a video game or watch tv?"

"Sure, why not."

* * *

><p><strong>GAY MARRIAGE IS LEGAL. WOAH! Please review and follow and <strong>favorite**. Have a great day!**


	32. Chapter 32

This is just going to be a chapter full of romantic stuff the couples do.

* * *

><p>Zammie<p>

Cammie's POV

Zach's driving me home from school and the radio is softly playing. I use my phone as a microphone and grab Kira's fedora from the backseat. Why does she even have this? "So, Mr. Goode, what's it like being the girlfriend of Cameron Morgan?" I ask like a reporter.

"Well, it's very nice actually. Cammie is a very sweet girl and we have a lot of fun together." Zach responds and I pretend to write it down.

"What's your favorite quality about Cammie?" I ask and he pretends to think.

"Well, she's extremely open minded about things and she's understanding like how she is letting Jake give me blowjobs. She also makes great cookies and I would love to taste her actual one if you know what I mean." I punch him and he laughs. "She can put a smile on my face at any time and she's a really good person to be with. No one else can compare to Cammie."

"Aww, Zach, that's so sweet. You're a big softie, Zach. Now, tell me what your perfect proposal is? Where will it be? How will you do it? How will I react?" I ask.

"I won't propose to you here. It'll be in Paris on the top floor of the Eiffel Tower with roses and a candle light dinner. Rose petals will be scattered everywhere and doves will be flying through the air. I'll then get on one knee and give a heartfelt proposal. Then, you'll say yes with tears in your eyes and we'll make out." Zach responds and I raise an eyebrow.

"Have you watched Love Everlasting?"

"There were no doves in Love Everlasting." **(If you get this reference and leave it in the reviews, I will write a chapter of whatever you want.)**

"It's still extremely romantic. Thank you, Zach." I say and kiss his cheek. He smiles and pulls up at my house. "I guess this is where we part our ways." I say and he groans.

"I'll text you when I get home. Alright?" I nod and he pulls me in for a kiss. We kiss for a few minutes and then I leave him. "See you later, Cammie."

"See you later, Zach. I love you."

"Love you, too."

* * *

><p>Jiz (I swear I didn't make this name up.)<p>

Josh's POV

"I'm so bored. Let's stop studying." I say and Liz gives me a look. "I know our math test is tomorrow, but we've been studying forever. We're so prepared for this. You're a super genius and I'm a regular genius. We're so prepared for this test."

"Well, what do you think we should do if we're not studying?" Liz asks and I pull her into my lap. I place kisses on her neck and she laughs.

"I have a couple ideas. We should have an... EXTREME PILLOW FIGHT!" I yell and hit her with the pillow next to me. She screams and grabs her own pillow. We hit each other and throw pillows at each others faces. Our studying is forgotten and all we can think about is feathery war. Soon, we end up on the floor laughs and there are pillows everywhere. "I'm pretty sure that was the best idea I ever had." I say and Liz nods. We sit back on the couch and catch our breaths.

"I have a lot of fun with you, Josh. I've never had this much fun with anyone. You're really great to be around." Liz says and blushes, I put her back into my lap and kiss her. At first she's surprised, but then she melds into it. Our kiss is soft and sweet with a little tongue action. I imagine this is what kitten kisses are like. She pulls away and plays with a piece of her hair. "I've never really done that with anyone before."

"If you want, we can do a lot of it. I really like kissing and going on dates." I respond and she blushes and hides behind her hair. I brush the hair away and say, "You're so beautiful, Liz. I've never seen anyone as special as you. You're one of a kind. You're smart, sweet, kind and really flexible. How do you even do those tricks? Anyway, I really like you. I like you a lot."

"I really like you, too. You bring out a side of me I never knew I had. I can't believe I asked you out. I never thought I would do that." Liz says and hugs me.

"I guess maybe we're perfect for each other. We might be soulmates." I say and Liz nods. I hold her close to me and wrap a blanket around us. This is perfect. I wouldn't change this.

* * *

><p>Brant (Bex and Grant. Grant as in Grant Newman not Grant Yates.)<p>

Bex's POV

"I had a great time tonight. Where did you even come up with this idea?" I ask as we leave the restaurant Grant took me to. It was really nice and fancy. I'm surprised he even thought of the idea for it. Grant's not exactly the romantic type of guy. For our last date he took me to a burger joint that had mediocre burgers and looked horrible. After we ate, he took me to see a wrestling match. Not exactly a romantic evening.

"I got some advice from a very reliable source. He's very talented in his work." Grant responds and I snort.

"Was it Zach who gave you the advice?" Grant nods and I laugh. "Cammie has been telling me that he's been extremely romantic lately. Maybe he'll rub off of you."

"Do you like my dates, Bex?" Grant asks after a while.

"Of course! They're not exactly the most romantic dates, but they're really fun to do. You make them up by yourself and you're original with them. No one has the ideas you have. I'm pretty sure no one would take me to the zoo and let me be able to play with the animals while we're there. You're original and super sweet. Don't change, Grant. I wouldn't be in love with you if you did." I say and he smiles.

"I have something to give to you. It's not much, but I worked hard on making it. Here." He pulls out a box and gives it to me. I open it and it's a shirt. No, it's a hat. Nope, It's a scarf. Definitely a scarf. "Do you like it? I know it's not the best, but I gave it my all."

"Grant...I love it. No one could have given me anything better."

* * *

><p>Jeric (Jake and Eric)<p>

Eric's POV

"Hey. Hey. Heeyyyy." Jake says and hovers over my face. I smile and he smiles even bigger.

"Jake, what are you doing?" I ask and he boops my nose. I sit up from my nap and he cuddles into my chest. "Jake, what do you want? Do you need something to eat or drink because you know where it is." Jake shakes his head and kisses my neck.

"Let's have fun together. You seem stressed from college." Jake answers and I hug him. I put my face in his hair and smell his lavender smelling blonde hair. How does he even get it to smell like that. What shampoo does he use? "I use Kira's shampoo if you're wondering. I stole it one day from her and now I love using it.

"I really like how it smells. You're a really interesting guy, Jake. I don't think anyone would admit to using girl shampoo. What other girly things have you done?" I ask and he bites his lip in that playful way that turns me on.

"When Kira and I were younger, we used to catch butterflies all the time in my backyard. They were always in my backyard during springtime. We catch one, name it, take a picture and send it away. It was always so much fun." Jake says and his voice slips in and out of his British accent.

"How did you get your accent? You grew up here, but you're British." I ask and he shrugs.

"I spent a lot of time in London when I was younger. My family and I would go there every July and school break. It was awesome. We kinda stopped going as much when my mom died." Jake's voice wavers and I look him in the eyes.

"Wanna talk about it? You never told me how your mom died. Could you tell me?" I ask and he nods.

"My mom's name was Mary. She was the best mom ever. She could cook, make stories, sew, clean, make me and my dad happy, and keep a job. I never knew how she could do all of that. My mom was awesome. We had the best of times together. When I was 12, my mom died in her sleep. One day she didn't wake up. We took her to the hospital and they said she was never coming back. I'm glad it was peaceful though. She could've died from cancer or a gunshot. I'm glad it was this way. It was hard after she died. She helped me accept myself as being gay and not worrying about what others said. She made me the person I am today. I'm so grateful." Jake explains and I hug him close to me.

"You're amazing, Jacob. You are truly stellar. Your mom would be so proud of you and happy about the life you're living." I say and he smiles.

"Thanks, Ghostie. It means a lot. I love you." Jake says.

"I love you too, Jakey Wakey."

* * *

><p>Klee or Lira or Kansel (Pick the best ship name for Kira and Mr. Lee. His first name is Ansel BTW)<p>

Kira's POV

"Your apartment is nice, Mr. Lee. It's really cool. I feel like it represents you a lot." I say as Mr. Lee gets a drink from his kitchen. He decided that he needed to tell me something so important that he had to tell me in his apartment. Mr. Lee comes back with a bottle of wine and two glasses. "I'm too young to drink."

"This isn't actual wine. It's a fake wine that I love to drink. I always serve it at parties with my friends." Mr. Lee says and sits next to me. He passes me a drink and we make a toast. "A toast to the beauty of reading." I take a sip and it's awesome! This is the best thing I've ever drank. "Now, you are a special girl, Kira. You also have feelings for me in a way that I have for you. We can't be together right now and you know that."

"Yeah, I know. I'm 17 and you're like 25. You're too old." I say and he laughs.

"Kira, my age isn't the problem. I'm only 23. I graduated high school at 16, so I'm pretty young to be a teacher. We can legally date right now. Anyway, we can't date because you're my student. I'll get fired if we date. We need to wait until you graduate high school. Your senior year is really close by. Maybe we can do some things during that time, but nothing really serious. Also, I'm 23. I'm not looking for some stupid relationship. I'm looking for a serious one. Are you really gonna commit to me?"

"I really like you, Mr. Lee. I'm going to be with you until we hate each other. I can handle being with you. I'm not a little girl." I say and he frowns. I glare at him and he shrugs. He strokes my hair and gives me a really romantic stare. I stare back at him and we gradually move closer to each other. Our lips are extremely close and I quickly close the distance. A rush of enjoyment fills me as his lips touch mine. I wrap my arms around his neck and he kisses me while on top of me. He rummages his fingers through my hair and I claw my fingers on his back. After a while, we break away for air and he moves from on top of me. We stare at each other and break out laughing.

"That was fun. That was really fun. I'm pretty sure you have a few missing hairs and I have claw marks on my back, but otherwise that was fun." Mr. Lee says and I nod. "I'll drive you to your house, Ms. Goode." I follow him to the door and he stops there. "What time are you supposed to be home?"

"Curfew is at 10:30." I answer and he looks at his watch.

"We have a very large amount of time left." Mr. Lee says with a smirk and I smile. "Shall we continue, Ms. Goode?"

"We shall, Mr. Lee." He presses me to his door and our devilish passions continue. Nice, Kira.

* * *

><p><strong>Jake and Zach will be having blowjob sessions. Please leave any questions or suggestions in the reviews. See y'all later!<strong>


	33. Chapter 33

**This story is actually coming to a close. I can't believe it! I need to know if there is anything you guys need to find out please tell me now. The next chapter will be the last one if some of you are confused about something or want something more explained. Please PM me or leave it in the reviews. If I don't get any by like July 10th, I'm ending the story right here. Thank you! I had an awesome time writing this!**

* * *

><p>Jake's POV<p>

Strange things have happened these past two years. I got a boyfriend who's really awesome, Kira got abused, but she found happiness with someone (I'm supposed to keep Kira and Mr. Lee's relationship secret), Megan is one of my best friends now, and now I'm at a wedding for my dad. He's finally getting married again! I guess he and Ms. Morgan really do love each other. It's really sweet the way they act together. They have so much passion and love for each other. My dad has never been this happy with anyone ever since my mom. I think they're a great match.

I walk into my dad's room and see him getting ready. I sit on his bed and say, "Hey dad. What's up? Are you excited for your wedding?"

"Of course, Jake. It's my big day. I'm finally going to marry Rachel. She's already moved in and now we're finally doing it. The real question is if you're excited." My dad responds and I nod. "Great, I can't believe this day has finally come." My dad sits next to me and puts an arm around my shoulder. "You're finally going to have another mom, Jake. I'm finally going to have someone who can keep me company since you'll be off to college after next year. You'll be leaving the house. What are you even thinking of doing?"

"I'm going to be a fashion designer. I'm thinking of going to Parsons or FIT for college. There's also some interning I can do, so I'm really excited." I answer and he hugs me.

"Jake, you're growing up so fast. I can't believe it. I'm really excited for you, Jake. You have a bright future ahead of you. I guess it's almost time for the wedding. Let's go knock this out of the park." My dad says and we walk to the backyard. It's been decorated very beautifully thanks to an awesome guy. It's me. I walk to the front and Eric is sitting there.

"Hey, Jake. I've been waiting for you to return. It's been a little boring without the love of my life." Eric says and I rest my head on his chest. It feels more muscley. "Yeah, I've been working out more. Like it?"

"I love it, Ghostie. You feel really nice." I respond and he kisses my forehead. I hear someone throwing up and look to see Kira is making the noises. She looks extremely pretty today. Her red hair really complements the white.

"You two are making me sick. I might actually throw up from you two." Kira says and we laugh. "I'm super excited! Your dad is getting married! I guess that I'll be your sister-in-law when Zach and Cammie get married. That will be so awesome." We both smile and Kira puts her head in Ghostie's chest. "Oh my God, you are so ripped. What the Hell?"

"Thank you, Ms. Kira. What colleges are you two looking at? I know Jake wants to go to Parsons or FIT, which is great since we'll be closer together. What are you looking at?" Eric asks and she shrugs.

"I'm thinking of going to Parsons, too. They have a good art program. I'm also thinking about Vassar. That would be cool." Kira says and the wedding music starts playing. Oooh, it's starting! Ms. Morgan walks down the aisle and she looks stunning. Her wedding gown is big and fluffy and princesslike. I love it! She gets to my dad and the ceremony starts. The celebrant says their wedding thing and my dad and Ms. Morgan exchange their vows. The rings are exchanged and they look in each others eyes. There's real true love in them.

"You may now kiss the bride." The two kiss and we erupt in cheers. Yay! I have a step-mom! This is so great! They finally break apart after forever and I run up to my dad and new mom. Cammie is right there with me and so are my grandparents. "I can't believe we're all a family now. This is so great!" Cammie says and tears are running down her face. I smile and hug everyone. Best day ever.

* * *

><p>Kira's POV<p>

"You know, the music is a little bland. I think we should have some live singing." Mrs. Bond (Squeal!) says with her new husband. "Could you sing for us, Kira?" I nod and go up to the stage. There's a guitar sitting there and I pick it up. I set myself up and start singing.

It's a beautiful night,  
>We're looking for something dumb to do.<br>Hey baby,  
>I think I wanna marry you.<p>

Is it the look in your eyes,  
>Or is it this dancing juice?<br>Who cares baby,  
>I think I wanna marry you.<p>

Well I know this little chapel on the boulevard we can go oh oh oh,  
>No one will know oh oh oh,<br>Oh, come on, girl.  
>Who cares if we're trashed got a pocket full of cash we can blow oh oh oh,<br>Shots of patron,  
>And it's on, girl.<p>

Don't say no, no, no, no-no;  
>Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah;<br>And we'll go, go, go, go-go.  
>If you're ready, like I'm ready.<p>

Cause it's a beautiful night,  
>We're looking for something dumb to do.<br>Hey baby,  
>I think I wanna marry you.<p>

Is it the look in your eyes,  
>Or is it this dancing juice?<br>Who cares baby,  
>I think I wanna marry you.<p>

I'll go get a ring let the choir bells sing like oooh,  
>So what you wanna do?<br>Let's just run girl.

If we wake up and you wanna break up that's cool.  
>No, I won't blame you;<br>It was fun, girl.

Don't say no, no, no, no-no;  
>Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah;<br>And we'll go, go, go, go-go.  
>If you're ready, like I'm ready.<p>

Cause it's a beautiful night,  
>We're looking for something dumb to do.<br>Hey baby,  
>I think I wanna marry you.<p>

Is it the look in your eyes,  
>Or is it this dancing juice?<br>Who cares baby,  
>I think I wanna marry you.<p>

_[x2:]_  
>Just say I doooooo-ooo uhu,<br>Tell me right now baby,  
>Tell me right now baby, baby.<p>

Oh, it's a beautiful night,  
>We're looking for something dumb to do.<br>Hey baby,  
>I think I wanna marry you.<p>

Is it the look in your eyes,  
>Or is it this dancing juice?<br>Who cares baby,  
>I think I wanna marry you.<p>

I finish singing and walk off the stage. Jake and Megan run up to me and give me a bunch of congratulations. They wrap me in a hug and squeeze until I can't breathe. I beat on them until they let me go. "You were so amazing and someone else wants to tell you." Jake says and points to a guy drinking a beer. I walk over to the person and it's Mr. Lee. "Baby, you were amazing! You are full of so many surprises." Mr. Lee says and kisses my cheek.

"Hey, we're in public. You can't kiss me. Thank you anyway. Why are you here? Who invited you? Are you enjoying the wedding?" I ask and he shrugs.

"You ask a lot of questions.I'm friends with James, so I got invited by him. I'm enjoying this very much, but it could be better if we had a makeout session in the bathroom." Mr. Lee says and nudges my arm. I giggle and nudge him back. "It'll be fun and sexy. We'll have a great time."

"Fuck it. Let's do it." I answer and we walk to the bathroom. After our fiery passion filled makeout session is over, we walk back to the afterparty. There's a slow song playing and everyone is dancing. Mr. Lee takes my arm and we start dancing. "I'm glad you came here."

"Me too. I think I love you, Kira." Mr. Lee says and a blush covers both our faces. "Ugh, I think I caught your blushing disease." I laugh and he pulls me closer to him.

"I love you, too. I don't just give my disease to everyone." I answer and he kisses my forehead. I smile and we sway to the music. #BestDayEver


	34. Chapter 34

Cammie's POV

"You're officially a Bond now, Cam." Zach says as we sway to the music at the wedding. "That's so cool. I guess when we get married, I'll be Jake's brother in law. That means Kira and Jake will be siblings, too. They're kinda like that anyway."

"Yeah, Kira and Jake are really like that. Anyway, I want to talk about us. I'm going to Harvard, Stanford, or Northwestern for college. Where the Hell are you going? You still haven't told me where you're going and I need to know. What's going to happen to our relationship when we go to college?" I ask and he kisses my forehead. "Zach, I'm serious. We need to talk about this. We're about to graduate and we need to have this conversation."

"I'm going into business like my dad, so I already applied to Harvard and Stanford. Maybe we can get in together. You'll be a great doctor." Zach responds and I smile back at him. "Everything is going to be okay. We're going to stay together forever, Cammie."

"Oh my God, you sound so cheesy right now. I hate it, Zachy. I think I might have to shut you up." I press my lips to his and we melt ourselves in this kiss. The music fades away and time just goes slower. I really hope we get into a school together. I don't think I could stand being away from Zach for a whole semester of school. We're like PB&J or cereal and milk. We complete each other. We have a love that's so strong it can break rocks or some other crazy shit.

"God, you're so pretty right now. I really like your blue dress and nice eyeshadow and the other make up on you. You're just amazing tonight." Zach breaks away from me and says. I blush and brush the hair out of his face. I start listening to the music. It's Kira singing Marry You. "Wow, my sister can really sing. I never knew that."

"Yeah, she's amazing. I've heard her sing alone before." I respond and we continue to listen to her. When she finishes the whole crowd erupts in cheers for her. She bows and goes off stage.

"Hey Cammie, I think I wanna marry you." Zach says and I punch his arm.

"I want to kill you right now, Zachary. Stop being so God Damn cheesy." I respond and he smothers me in a hug. "I can't breathe. You're killing me." I squeak and he hugs me harder.

"I will kill you with my love. Accept your faith." Zach says and I laugh in his chest. He stops squeezing so hard and says, "I love you, Cammie."

"I love you too, Zach."

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading! I had an awesome time, guys! You gave me so much support and I appreciate it so much. Thank you!<strong>


End file.
